My Baby Sister's a Vampire
by BABYANGEL95
Summary: Sarah's little sister Maxine was pushed out by her best friends, until one of them came back and changed her life forever.
1. Being Changed

I placed the wet tissue against my bleeding cut and winced, my skin had once again got caught on a sharp piece of locker. I'd been dealing with bullies since I was 10, so I was used to this by now. But unlike before I didn't have friends going through the exact same thing, they'd all ditched me. Rory now hung out with seniors, Benny and Ethan were avoiding me and my big sister was always with her boyfriend...in short I was all alone these days.

There was a loud knocking from the front door and I jogged down the stairs before pulling it open, I groaned and shook my head in disbelief...it was Rory. He had a lot of nerve coming here "What do you want?" I sighed tilting my head, I may have been annoyed but I wasn't the type of person to be mean. Plus I'd developed a small crush on my blonde friend.

"Can I come in?" he asked hopefully, I sighed and nodded. I held the door open wider so that he could walk in, once he did I closed the door.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked falling down onto the couch, he shrugged and sat next to me.

"What happened?" he asked motioning to the scratch on my arm, I shrugged.

"Got caught on a piece of locker, you know how rough cheerleaders can be" I said, he nodded in understanding. He used to be the same as me, glasses, asthma pump and nerdy clothing. But then he changed, literally. He didn't need his glasses anymore or his pump, even his clothing style had changed. And I had absolutely no idea how.

"Yeah I guess I do" he said averting his eyes to the floor, he was breathing pretty heavily and it made me a little concerned.

"What did you wanna tell me?" I asked trying to get this over with. It'd been a long day and I was really tired.

"I can't leave you behind, I can't let them do this to you" he said jumping up from the couch and kneeling down in front of me.

"Rory? What?" I asked confusedly, he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm gonna make it all better for you Max" he said closing his eyes, he re-opened his eyes and my jaw dropped. His iris's were a bright yellow, and he opened his mouth revealing two sharp fangs. I tried to jump up and run but he was too quick, he pinned me down on the couch and covered my mouth with his hand. I whimpered and shook my head "I swear, it'll only hurt for a second and then it'll be okay" he whispered stroking my cheek, tears ran down my cheeks.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt his fangs pierce the skin of my neck. I screamed into his hand at the pain, but it subsided as he started to suck. I don't know how, but it felt...nice. I stopped screaming and sighed into his hand, I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker by the minute. He soon pulled away and stared down at me, blood covering his lips. I stared up at him sleepily and he stroked my cheek again "Don't worry Max, it'll all get better" he whispered, I sighed and slowly let my eyes close.

The Next Morning...

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned at the sudden pain in my head, it felt like a migraine. I rose from my bed and quickly shut the curtains, sighing in content as my headache disappeared. I fell back onto my bed and suddenly realised something, I could see...and I wasn't wearing my glasses. I jumped up from the bed and faced the mirror opposite my bed, I gasped at the sight...my reflection was transparent. I shook my head in disbelief "Okay" I sighed nervously, I was seriously freaking out right now.

There was a sudden tapping at my window and I tilted my head, my window was pretty high up. And there was no way anyone would be able to reach it, unless of course it was some idiot throwing stones. I re-opened my curtains and flinched and the harsh light, at least until I noticed who was knocking...Rory. He was hovering outside my window, what the heck was going on?!.

"Let me in Max" he said, I sighed and nodded. I slid my window open and he climbed through.

"What did you do to me?!" I exclaimed, he sighed and re-closed my curtains before turning to me.

"You may wanna sit down for this" he said sitting down on my bed and patting the space next to him, I sighed and hesitatingly sat down "I bit you" he stated, my jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Bit me?" I asked, he nodded.

"You're a vampire" he shrugged, I nodded in thought.

"Okay, so that explains the mirror and the sunlight and the fact that I don't need my glasses" I said putting the pieces together "But why me?" I asked confusedly, he sighed.

"When you're a vampire you can do anything. Fly, wear anything you want and look good. I mean look at me" he said gesturing to himself, I giggled.

"So you didn't give me the real reason" I pointed out, he nodded.

"When you're vampire no one can hurt you without getting hurt themselves. I know what those cheerleaders do to you Max, it doesn't feel good and I would know. So I helped you out" he explained, I nodded and sighed in thought. At first I was pissed, but then I realised...he'd given me a way out. And even though I had to turn into some nocturnal monster, I owed him big time for that.

"Thank you" I whispered throwing my arms around his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around my waist and nodded into my shoulder "Do I have to drink blood?" I asked nervously, he nodded again.

"Yeah" he sighed, I sighed and shrugged.

"Okay" I agreed shaking my head, his eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" he asked hopefully, I nodded and he sighed in relief.

"Thank god, I thought you were gonna go fledgling on me for a sec" he said shrugging, I tilted my head with a confused look "I'll explained later" he said, I nodded.

"So what are the rules?" I asked, he nodded and turned his body to face me.

"Okay, well. Sunlight won't kill us, but it will irritate us so you need to wear sunglasses in the day. Garlic and holy water are like acid to us, so try an avoid them. And it doesn't just have to be a stake, anything sharp through the heart will kill us" he explained, I nodded in understanding and fell down onto my back. This was a lot to take in.

"You okay?" he asked lying next to me.

"Yeah, just feel a little strange" I admitted looking around my room, I guess I was trying to prove to myself that it was real. After all I'd spent most of my life being bullied, and now here Rory was telling me that it was never happening again.

"I was the same when I first woke up" he shrugged, I turned to face him.

"Who bit you?" I asked curiously.

"Erica, she was bit before me. Sarah was meant to do it but she chickened out" he said, my eyes widened.

"Sarah's a vampire?" I asked in disbelief, he nodded.

"Well sort of, she's a fledgling until she drinks human blood. And Benny's a wizard, and Ethan has visions when he touches people" he explained quickly, I nodded in thought. That's why they'd ditched me, because of their secrets. I was human while they were all something supernatural, well that had certainly changed "You're not mad at me are you?" he asked, he looked so adorable when he was nervous.

"No, I mean I was at first. You guys left me alone Rory, but you came back. You changed everything for me, and I owe you my life for that" I reassured, he smiled and shuffled a bit closer. I smiled shyly as he laced his fingers through mine.

"I would never leave you, Max. You're my best friend, ever since we met in kindergarten. It was practically just us anyway, we always helped each other. And I was not leaving you to suffer" he whispered, we didn't need to talk normally. Our faces were only about an inch apart anyway.

"Thank you, but Rory they still left me. And they wouldn't have come back" I whimpered, a tear slid down my cheek. It had only been a week, but to me it felt like five years of High School hell. He sighed and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"I know" he replied, he started to lean in and me not knowing what to do...let him. He softly touched my lips with his own before pulling back.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that for a while" he admitted backing away, judging by how he was acting right now he probably though I was rejecting him.

"Rory" I sighed, he turned his head to face me and I kissed him.

"I don't mind" I whispered, he smirked and in a flash he'd pinned me to the bed. I gasped as he crushed his lips against my own, I moaned into it and allowed him to slide inbetween my legs. Our mouths moved together and I sighed in content. I'd always wondered what my first kiss would be like, and who it'd be with. And I can tell you now, that this never came to mind.

I suddenly heard a loud 'click' sound and Rory pulled back, his head tilted to the side as though listening for something. I heard soft footsteps ascending the stairs and my eyes widened...Sarah. Rory looked back down at me nervously and I sat up, pulling the covers back as I did. I climbed underneath the sheets and held them open for Rory "Get in, now" I whispered, he nodded and dived under. I covered us both with the blankets and made sure Rory was well hidden, I closed my eyes and eased my breathing. I heard my bedroom door open, but she didn't come in. I heard her sigh from the doorway for a moment, before the door shut again.

I opened my eyes and sighed in relief, I pulled back the sheets and Rory climbed out "That was close" he sighed shaking his head. I nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Rory, can we keep this on the down-low? Us I mean, just until I get settled into the whole 'vampire' thing" I asked hopefully, he nodded.

"Of course, but what are we exactly?" he asked hesitatingly, I smiled and rose from the bed.

"We're together now, you turned me and you're not getting rid of me" I said playfully, he smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good to me, and don't worry no one will know about us. Or that you're a vampire now" he reassured, I sighed in relief.

"Thanks" I sighed crossing my arms, he nodded and a look of realisation crossed his face. He dug a hand through his front jean pocket before pulling out a small vile, I looked closely to see some thick red liquid inside...but the smell that reached my nose let me know exactly what it was.

"This is for you, it's human blood. You drink this and you're not a fledgling anymore, you're a full vampire" he explained smirking, I nodded with my eyes locked onto the vile. The smell was absolutely delicious, and I was pretty sure that the taste was better. He held the vile out to me and I grabbed it, before yanking off the cork and swinging my head back. As the blood ran down my throat I moaned, it was like the best thing you'd ever tasted...times ten. Once it was gone I sighed and licked some stray drops from my lips.

"That was amazing" I panted shaking my head, Rory chuckled.

"Yeah, I know right? And you make it look hot!" he exclaimed, I smiled and shyly bit my lip.

"Thanks" I shrugged tilting my head, he nodded and pulled his sunglasses out of his back pocket before putting them on.

"See you at school tomorrow?" he asked hopefully, I nodded as we both walked towards the window. I slowly opened the curtains and winced as the light flooded through my room, it really was irritating. He climbed out of the window and hovered "Bye Max" he smirked. I waved and he shot up, disappearing. I smiled and re-closed my curtains...school was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Lawn of The Dead

I had to go to school in my normal geeky clothes today, but thanks to public changing rooms I managed to change into something more...new me. I walked into the school and everything was different, I had boys staring at me lustfully and girls jealously. I smirked and suddenly spotted Ethan down the hall, he was watching me with wide eyes. I giggled to myself and walked towards my former best-friend "Hi Ethan" I greeted crossing my arms.

"Max? Is that really you?" he asked shaking his head in disbelief, I nodded.

"Mhm" I shrugged, he tilted his head.

"How do you look so...different?" he asked sounding both confused and worried, I shrugged.

"I had a little life changing situation" I said nonchalantly, he nodded slowly and I suddenly smelt something familiar. Ever since yesterday all my senses had been heightened, I could hear a heartbeat from a block away...it was pretty cool.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" I turned my head to see Sarah looking at Ethan, so she was who I was smelling "Hey you look familiar" she said narrowing her eyes at me in confusion, I raised my eyebrows waiting for it to click in her mind. A look of realisation crossed her face and she gasped "Maxine?" I nodded.

"Yup, hi big sis" I greeted waving.

"What?" she squeaked gesturing to my clothing choice, I shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine from now on" I reassured, she nodded with a worried look before turning back to Ethan.

"Anyway, can I borrow 20 dollars? Friend. It's for a good cause" she begged.

"20 dollars, like now?" Ethan asked nervously, I suddenly heard loud sobbing and I turned my head. Benny was stood a few feet away with some girl, while she held flowers. He then nodded at her before walking towards us with a smirk on his face.

"Awesome news, Della's dog died!" he exclaimed, I raised my eyebrows.

"And that's good?" I asked in disbelief, he nodded staring at me with a confused expression.

"Yeah and who's the hottie?" he asked winking at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Your old best friend, you know the one you ditched. You do remember me right?" I asked my tone slightly snappish, Sarah headed off somewhere and Benny's eyes widened.

"Uh Max?...what...you look different" he squeaked, I giggled.

"Don't worry sweetheart it's still me" I shrugged, he glanced at my chest.

"You sure?" he asked giving me the one-over.

"Positive" I smirked, he nodded and turned back to Ethan.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, Ethan nodded and they both headed down the hall. This had happened when I was normal, they would make up some excuse and leave me alone. But I would not let it happen this time, never again.

"I know about you guys!" I called, they both flinched and slowly turned to face me.

"What? No you don't" Benny said shaking his head, I shrugged.

"Yeah I do, you want me to shout it out?" I asked gesturing to the teens surrounding us, they glanced at each other nervously. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the nervous boys "Follow me" I sighed, I walked ahead and led them into an empty classroom. They obviously wanted answers, and I was gonna give it to them.

"Okay, Max. What the hell is up with you?" Ethan asked shaking his head, I shrugged innocently.

"I don't see anything wrong" I replied shaking my head, he sighed irritatedly.

"Okay, you say you know about us. What do you know?" Benny asked crossing his arms, I sighed.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat this. I know you're a wizard and you have visions" I said pointing to Benny then Ethan, their eyes immediately widened.

"Who told you? Was it Sarah? God sisters tell each other everything!" Benny exclaimed frustratedly, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh calm down, Merlin. Sarah didn't tell me anything someone else did" I snapped, he nodded "Oh and before I forget I know that Erica, Sarah and Rory are vampires. Well, I know my sister's a fledgling" I shrugged, their eyes once again widened.

"Alright then, enough about our supernatural powers. What's going on with you? What happened to our geeky Max?" Benny asked shaking his head, I glared.

"She's gone! For good, and she's not coming back" I said shaking my head, that remark had hit me harder than I thought it would.

"Fine, but seriously. What's going on with you?" Ethan asked nervously, I shrugged.

"Not much, but did you know that your heart's are beating really fast?" I asked smirked, they glanced at each other nervously.

"Max, what's going on with you?" Ethan repeated, I giggled and tapped his cheek.

"Figure it out, you're the nerds" I sang before exiting the classroom.

After School...

I walked down the street with my arms crossed, feeling bored as hell. I'd been blanking out the boys since school, this was their punishment for what they did to me. I shook my head in thought when Rory suddenly popped up in front of me "Hey beautiful" he greeted, I smiled.

"Rory, how's it going?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Can't complain, how was school?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist, I sighed and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Could've been better. But I don't wanna think about that" I replied shaking my head, he smirked as I started to lean in.

"Then let's give you something else to think about" he muttered, I giggled and finally crushed my lips against his own. He responded eagerly and slid his hands down to my ass, squeezing and causing me to moan. He suddenly pulled back and I whimpered, I needed more than that. He chuckled at my reaction "Sorry, but wasn't it you that wanted to keep this on the down-low?" he asked knowingly. I sighed.

"I guess" I pouted pulling back a bit, he shrugged.

"Sorry babe, anyway wanna go visit Ethan?" he asked, I shrugged and nodded.

"Alright" I took a few steps back and he smirked before shooting up into the sky, I smiled and shook my head. I hadn't really learnt how to fly yet, I was still trying to get a grip on all my other new abilities. I rolled my eyes and used my vampire-speed to get to Ethan's house.

At Ethan's...

I soon arrived at his house in time to see Benny riding away on his bike, and Ethan looking very annoyed "Hey Ethan" I greeted appearing in front of him, he flinched in surprise "Did you figure it out?" I asked, he nodded.

"I have a theory of some sort" he replied nervously, I nodded and Rory popped up behind him.

"Boo!" he said, Ethan jumped and spun around.

"Don't do that!" he exclaimed, I smiled.

"I was working on my ninja skills, check out my new card" Rory said before handing Ethan a card of some sort.

"What's that mean?" he asked confusedly.

"Rory. Vampire, Ninja" Rory said taking the card and putting it in his pocket.

"Look, Benny's gone to Della's and I don't know where she lives. Do you?" Ethan asked hopefully, Rory shook his head in thought.

"No, but I know a sure way to find out. Air Rory, hope you can keep up Max" Rory said, he wrapped his arms around Ethan and they both shot up into the sky. I rolled my eyes and smiled before following them, only on foot.

Della's House...

I arrived behind Della's house and found Benny pouring some strange yellow liquid onto a small grave, I narrowed my eyes in confusion and sat down on the bench behind him. Soon enough Ethan thudded onto the floor next to Benny, causing Benny to yell out in surprise and jump back. I snickered and rolled my eyes "Ethan, do not sneak up on a dude who's awaking the dead" Benny said irritatedly.

"Hi guys" I greeted from my spot on the bench, they both flinched and turned their heads.

"When did you get here?" Benny asked with narrowed eyes, I shrugged.

"Not long ago, anyway watcha doin?"I asked walking towards the boys, crouching down to their level.

"I'm tryna bring Della's dog back so she'll go out with me" Benny replied nonchalantly.

"Wow, bringing back a dead dog...romantic" I muttered sarcastically, he shot me a quick glare.

"Yeah now let's go before you do something stupid. I mean more stupid" Ethan said, Benny sighed.

"Too late, already did, nothing happened..." Benny stopped and screamed when Rory landed next to me.

"Booyah!" he exclaimed, I giggled.

"Rory, I don't care how un-dead you are. You do that again, I kill you" Benny said threateningly, I rolled my eyes.

"To kill vampire ninja, you must find vampire ninja" Rory said dramatically before vampire-speeding away.

"Vampire ninja..." Benny paused once he realised Rory was no longer around "Okay, that was kinda cool. Anyway, potion had no affect at all. Maybe your vision was wrong" Benny suggested turning to Ethan.

"My visions are never wrong, but I think your grandma was right. You shouldn't mess with the forces of life and death" Ethan shrugged rising to his feet, Benny did the same and they both sat down on the bench. I followed but stood in front of them with my arms crossed.

"So how long?" Ethan asked looking up at me, I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"How long have you been...yah know. A fledgling?" he clarified, I sighed.

"Since Saturday. And I'm not a fledgling" I admitted, their eyes widened.

"Oh Max not you too" Benny whined, I rolled my eyes.

"Why?!" Ethan exclaimed, I glared and hissed his way. Both he and Benny jumped in surprise, I sighed and quickly retracted my fangs.

"Do you know what happened to me while you guys were gone?" I asked shaking my head, they both shook their heads and I walked forward.

"I was shoved, pushed, verbally abused and bruised to death by half the school. And then my best friends stopped answering my calls, stopped texting. Even my sister blanked me out and you couldn't tell me why!" I exclaimed, they both sighed guiltily.

"We're sorry Max, we thought we were protecting you" Ethan explained, I scoffed.

"No, you made it worse. And the only way for it to stop was for me to become Miss Un-dead" I said, they both nodded.

"Look, we're really sorry and we promise we won't shut you out again. Just give us another chance" Ethan pleaded, I glanced at Benny who nodded.

"Okay, one more. Now don't blow it" I said, I suddenly heard a small whimpering and my eyes narrowed. The boys shot each other questioning looks.

"Do you hear that?" Ethan asked, I turned around and saw the dirt of the doggie grave moving.

"Puffles! It's alive!" Benny exclaimed, they ran over to the grave and I crouched down behind them.

"Benny" Ethan hissed warningly, they both dug at the dirt and I felt a small gust of wind blow my hair back.

"Wow" It was Rory, they finally managed to dig up the dog and my eyes widened. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

"Oh my god" I squeaked, I held the dog to my chest and stroked his head.

"That is the sweet sound of Benny scoring a date with Della" Benny said excitedly as the dog panted.

"Okay you did it, he's alive now let's go before someone sees us" Ethan said nervously, Benny handed me a blanket and I wrapped Puffles in it to keep him warm.

"What? No she has to know I saved him, I wanna surprise her at school tomorrow" Benny replied, the backyard lights suddenly switched on and I gasped.

"We have to go. Now" Ethan said, I stood up with Puffles in my arms and ran out of the garden with the boys.

A Few Seconds Later...

I walked down the street with Benny and Ethan, still holding the adorable dog in my arms. Rory had disappeared somewhere, saying that he needed a 'snack' or something "Hey Ethan, can we keep Puffles in your garage? Just until morning! Grandma cannot find out" Benny begged.

"What do I tell my parents if they find dog of the un-dead?" Ethan asked nervously.

"You'll think of something" Benny shrugged.

"You may wanna leave out the part about it being un-dead though" I suggested.

"Okay, just promise me that this is the last time you will raise anything from the grave" Ethan said, Benny nodded.

"Deal, I swear on my jedi honour Puffles is the only thing I will bring back form the dead" Benny said placing a hand where his heart was.

"It better be" Ethan said annoyed, I rolled my eyes. We carried on walking and soon reached Ethan's house, Benny lived right next door so there was no problem with him walking home alone.

"Here you go" I said handing Ethan the now sleeping dog, he nodded and I began making my way home.

"Hey Max!" Ethan called, I turned my head "See you in school tomorrow" he said, I smiled and nodded before carrying on home.

I opened the door to my bedroom and jumped in surprise, Sarah was sat down on my computer chair. I rolled my eyes and took off my jacket "Dude there's this thing called respecting peoples privacy. You should try it sometime" I said throwing my jacket onto the bed, she sighed.

"What happened to you Max? The other day you were my geeky, adorable, innocent baby-sister. Now your this...I don't know what to call you" she said gesturing to my clothes, I shrugged.

"All you need to know is that, I'm happy with how I look now. That's all that really matters right?" I asked hopefully, she nodded as I sat down on the bed.

"I guess, and this may sound completely insane. But are you a vampire?" she asked, I winced and averted my eyes "You are aren't you?" she asked in a quiet voice, I nodded.

"Yeah" I confirmed crossing my legs on the bed, she sighed.

"Who...who bit you?" she asked hesitatingly, I shook my head and looked up at her.

"I can't tell you, the person who bit me isn't a bad person. Just trust me when I say that" I replied, she nodded.

"Okay, I'll trust you on that one. But please tell me that you're a fledgling" she pleaded, I inwardly sighed.

"Yeah, I'm a fledgling" I lied, she smiled and sighed in relief.

"Great, me too. And I'm sorry that I haven't been talking to you that much, I've just been having a hard time with this" she said apologetically, I nodded in understanding and she stood from the chair "It's actually good that you know, makes thing a lot easier. Goodnight Maxine" she said heading for the door, I nodded.

"Night Sarah" I waved, she exited the room and I sighed. I really didn't wanna lie to her, but it was for the best.

Next Day At School...

"Okay what went wrong?" I asked shoving Ethan against a wall, he groaned and I winced.

"Sorry I forget my strength" I said apologetically while letting him go.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly, I rolled my eyes.

"This morning a squirrel attacked me and it had red eyes. Now you cannot tell me that's normal" I said crossing my arms.

"Well I don't think it was us" he said sheepishly, I groaned in frustration and soon enough my sister appeared. She was attacked by a skunk while trying out for a sales job, this must've definitely had something to do with the boys...or at least Benny.

"Look, all we did was rescue an innocent girls dog" Ethan said shaking his head, I heard loud growling and I looked down the hall. Puffles had his teeth clamped down on Della's leg as she ran down the hall, Benny close behind.

"Coincidence?" Ethan said nervously, I rolled my eyes and we started walking down the hall "Look I can explain..." he started.

"Hey" Rory greeted joining us, I nodded in greeting and noticed he had bandages covering his index an' middle finger.

"What happened to you?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Weirdest thing, Last night I went out for a crunchy critter snack. But this time the snack fought back, I think it was possessed" Rory explained, I rolled my eyes and Sarah scoffed.

"You don't need bandages remember? Vampires can heal themselves" she reminded, he narrowed his eyes in confusion. I rolled my eyes and lifted Rory's hand, taking off the bandages and revealing his now normal fingers.

"Yo! Fingers grow back fast, high five!" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes but high-fived him anyway.]

"Did you guys do what I think you did?" Sarah asked angrily,

"Raise dead animals from the grave to get a girls attention?" Ethan asked sheepishly, Sarah rolled her eyes and walked away. I heard female screaming and I looked to see Puffles attacking Della again.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed in annoyance, Rory laughed and a voice announcement came on.

_"Because of the recent outbreak of animal attacks we are suggesting that everyone go home and wait for further instructions" _It said, I shrugged and headed home.

A Few Seconds Later...

I was slowly walked through the streets of Whitechappel wondering what to do with the rest of my day, I mean we did have the day off school and I wasn't spending it indoors. I sighed in thought and flinched as two arms circled my waist "Calm down it's only me" A familiar voice whispered in my ear, I sighed in relief.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed, giggling and turning to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his tightening around my waist.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't resist" he muttered leaning down towards my neck, I sighed as his mouth latched onto my 'bite spot'. He ran the tip of his tongue along my neck before I suddenly felt two sharp objects replace it. I sighed loving the feeling of it, but knowing that we had to stop.

"Rory, someone could see us" I said nervously, he groaned and pulled back.

"I can't help it" he whined shrugging, I smiled and bit down on my lip "You're way to hot" he muttered before pressing his lips against mine, I giggled into the kiss but responded just as eager. He slid his tongue into my mouth and it wrestled with my own, he obviously won though. I suddenly gasped as a stinging pain hit my lower leg, I pulled back and looked down to see a badger with bright red eyes. Rory picked up the animal, and after a bit of struggling managed to sink his fangs into the badger. Once he'd drained the animal he threw it off to the side "No one bites her except me" he snapped before turning back to me, I tilted my head.

"Aw, you ate a possessed badger for me" I sighed shaking my head, he leaned forward and pecked my lips.

"Of course I did, I'd eat anything for you" he admitted, I smiled and his phone started to beep. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it to his ear "Yeah?...okay...sure...but...fine...bye" he ended the call and shoved his cell-phone back into his pocket.

"Who was it?" I asked curiously, he sighed.

"Benny, wants me to come over and help with something. I'll see you later, okay?" he asked hopefully, I nodded.

"Of course" I shrugged, he gave me a quick kiss before shooting up into the air. I sighed and giggled before making my way home.

Later On...

"Hey Sarah, what's the rush?" I asked noticing my sister throwing her jacket on.

"Ethan's mom needs me for a job, says she'll pay double my babysitting money" she said excitedly.

"Okay so you'll be back late?" I asked curiously, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what time I'll be back. But call me if there's any problems" she said waving her cell-phone, I nodded in understanding and she exited the house.

"What to do now?" I muttered to myself, I shrugged before texting Rory to find out where he was.

_'Sorry might be later than usual, gotta lead dead animals x' _I rolled my eyes and decided to go out for a little snack.

After searching the streets for a nice snack I realised something, I hadn't really killed anyone. I'd only drunk the blood Rory gave me, and ever since then I'd snacked on small animals. Maybe I wasn't ready to drink people yet, or maybe I was and I just wasn't that hungry...but I would know soon enough. As I drained a small rat in the graveyard I realised something else, I wasn't being attacked by possessed animals. I couldn't hear anything either, well except for the odd passing car.

"Hey Max" I flinched in surprise and jumped to my feet, I spun around and sighed in annoyance.

"Rory! Stop sneaking up on me" I whined tilting my head, he smirked and shrugged.

"Can't help it, anyway what have you been doing?" he asked curiously, I threw away the dead animal I was feeding from before walking towards him.

"Not much" I shrugged "What did Benny want you for?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Just needed me to help with something, all the evil animals are gone believe me. And while we're on that note, if you ever get the chance. Try a rat covered in clam sauce, frickin' amazing!" he exclaimed sighing, I giggled and nodded.

"Sounds nice" I remarked shrugging.

"Yeah, so. Is there anyone at your house?" he asked smirking, I knew exactly what he was after.

"Sarah's waitressing at Ethan's and my parents are never home" I replied biting my bottom lip.

"So, your place then?" he asked knowingly, I smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I tilted my head at him "You wanna fly?" he asked, I nodded.

"Sounds fun, let's go Rorster" I giggled, he smiled and I squeaked in surprise as we shot up into the air.


	3. Three Cheers For Evil

"Hey big sis" I greeted walking towards Sarah and her best friend...Erica.

"Hey Max" Erica greeted cheerfully, I nodded. Even though Erica had turned into a bitch after she was turned, she remained nice to me and Sarah. Sarah because they were best friends, and me because we'd both been bullied...it was a whole bully-victim kind of thing.

"Hey Erica" I said, she nodded and turned back to my sister.

"Sarah, you know I've always wanted to be a cheerleader. And now that I'm really hot I can. Besides, these girls have been telling me to bite them for years" Erica said smugly, she smiled revealing her pointy fangs.

"Yeah, I don't think that's what they had in mind" Sarah said nervously.

"Oh c'mon, who's gonna miss just one?" Erica pouted before heading towards the sign-up board with a mischievous look.

"I will!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim from behind me, Sarah and I turned to see Ethan an' Benny behind us.

"Isn't this kind of like letting Magneto join the X-men?" Ethan asked shrugging.

"I'll assume that's geek speak for a fox in the henhouse type of thing, if you have any ideas on how I'm supposed to stop her. I'm all ears" Sarah said hopefully, Benny and Ethan glanced back at the sign-up board pointedly. Sarah's eyes widened as she caught on to what they were suggesting.

"You could join too" Ethan said a little too eager.

"No no no, there has to be another way" Sarah pleaded, the boys started joy dancing and I rolled my eyes.

5 Minutes Later...

I dragged Sarah out of the girls bathroom and Benny started laughing "Cawabunga!" he exclaimed checking her out.

"Don't say anything" she said in annoyance.

"You look...Peppy" Benny shrugged.

"Well one of us has to make sure Erica doesn't do any sampling. And I'm the only one who can squeeze into this thing" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Let's see what you've got girls" Stephanie said from the gym doorway, I growled and resisted the urge to drain her. She'd bullied me more than anyone when I was human.

"God bless cheerleaders" Benny muttered, they watched Stephanie's retreating form and Sarah shook her head in disgust before going into the gym.

"Woah, I just had a vision!" Ethan exclaimed worriedly.

"Yeah bud me too" Benny smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"No a real vision, Erica's out for the head cheerleaders blood" Ethan replied, I smiled and nodded.

"Wow I hope it goes well" I said crossing my arms, they both stared at me with looks of disbelief "What? Stephanie's way to much of a bitch for me to care about her" I shrugged.

"See? Now we have to help those poor, hot, innocent cheerleaders" Benny said desperately "Did I mention that they're hot?" he repeated.

"It couldn't hurt" Ethan sighed, they both walked in and I leaned against the wall. It took approximately ten seconds for them to get thrown out, and in the worst way possible. They covered their crotches with their hands and I giggled.

"Hurt?" I asked amused.

"It actually hurt a lot" Ethan groaned, I laughed.

A few Minutes Later...

After running to the nurses office for a quick check-up it turned out the boys' lower parts were still well intact, and with that relieving information in mind they'd for some reason come back "Those girls are never gonna let us in there, maybe a spy cam?" Ethan suggested.

"No, no. We need to infiltrate, get up close and personal" Benny said dramatically.

"And how are you gonna do that?" I asked confusedly, a mischievous look crossed Benny's face and I knew it meant trouble. After telling me to wait, the boys headed off somewhere. I stood there patiently for about 10 minutes before I soon got impatient, I was about to walk away when something at the end of the hallway caught my attention. My eyes widened to the size of the moon, walking towards me were Ethan and Benny...in the cheerleading uniform and wigs "Oh good god" I giggled as they reached me.

"This is your worst idea yet. Uh these pants are riding up my butt" Ethan said trying to adjust himself.

"I actually find them flattering" Benny chuckled.

"I wanted to date a girl in high school, not be one. No one's ever gonna buy us as chicks!" Ethan exclaimed shaking his head.

"Are you kidding they totally will! You're hanging a little low on the left" Benny said gesturing to Ethan's shirt, Ethan fiddled with the top a little before realizing what he was doing.

"Who cares?! This will never work" he sighed, I heard footsteps coming towards us and I turned around. Rory stood there holding a vile of blood to his lips, while staring wide eyed at the boys.

"Well hello there foxy ladies" he greeted flirtily.

"Hi, I'm Betty and this is Veronica" Benny said in a high pitched voice, I mentally face-palmed myself.

"Sweet, so much easier than remembering angel one and angel two" Rory said winking at them "I'll see you gals around" he said, he turned about to head away when he finally noticed I was there "Hey Max, looking good" he said placing his hands on my waist, I smiled and rested mine on his shoulders.

"Thanks, not so bad yourself" I replied, he nodded and leaned down nuzzling my nose with his neck. I sighed but soon noticed Ethan and Benny watching us with wide eyes "Rory, we're supposed to be keeping this on the down-low remember?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Don't worry Max, no one will find out. It's not like those hot cheerleaders will tell 'em" he replied, his mouth ghosting over my neck. I nodded and sighed.

"Oh you'd be surprised, but seriously Rory" I pushed his head back gently and he groaned "I have to show the new girls around. Maybe later though?" I shrugged gesturing to Benny and Ethan, he reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but we will finish this" he said firmly, I nodded and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled dreamily as I pulled back and carried on walking down the hall, once he was gone I turned back to the boys. They were still staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hi guys" I waved nervously, they both nodded slowly.

"You're dating Rory?!" Benny exclaimed in disbelief, I nodded.

"Yeah, kind of" I admitted biting my lip, he shook his head.

"Oh my god! Rory got a girlfriend before me!" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and so did Ethan.

"Calm down Benny, so is it serious?" Ethan asked curiously, I shrugged "I mean how long have you guys been together?" he asked, I thought for a moment.

"Uh...about 2 weeks, but please don't tell Sarah. She'll go on about how I could do so much better, and I just don't wanna deal with that right now. So can we keep it between us? Please" I begged hopefully, they both nodded.

"Don't worry about, anyway we have to help the cheerleaders" Benny said thankfully changing the subject, I nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you boys later, have fun" I sang teasingly, they both rolled their eyes at me before entering the gym.

Lunch Time...

After leaving the boys to their cheerleading plan I'd decided to go for walk around school, I'd also given my lunch to one of my former nerd friends. His had been taken away by jocks, and even though he didn't recognize me I still felt the need to do it for him. After all, I wish there had been someone to do the same for me "Hey gorgeous" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Rory's voice.

"Hey" I greeted turning to face him, I realised he was wearing a devil costume and I shot him a curious look "What's with the devil suit?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I'm the new mascot, best way to hang out with the hot chicks right?" he winked, I sighed and nodded. A strange feeling ran through me and I narrowed my eyes slightly, I'd never felt jealous before...and now I was. Before I knew what was happening my fangs had grown, I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand "You okay?" he asked worriedly, I nodded reassuringly. He walked towards me, dropping the mascot head on the floor as he did "Show me" he whispered pulling my hand away.

I kept my mouth closed and he nudged my lips with his own, making me want to kiss him. It soon got too much for me to take and I reluctantly parted my lips, revealing my fangs. He smirked "You're jealous" he said smugly.

"No I'm not" I lied, he tilted his head with a knowing look.

"Yeah you are. With vampires our fangs automatically come out when we're threatened, angry...or jealous. It's an urge and unless you satisfy that urge your fangs won't go away. What I'm trying to say is, you're jealous" he said proudly, I rolled my eyes.

"So maybe I'm a little jealous, but c'mon I'm new to the whole 'vampire' thing. And you can't exactly blame me, you would go crazy if I told you I was hanging around with jocks!" I exclaimed, his eyes turned bright yellow and I inwardly groaned. He hissed baring his fangs, and slammed me against the wall. He placed both hands either side of my head so that I was trapped.

"You would never do that to me Max" he said quietly, I sighed and mentally thanked god that it wasn't lunch.

"How do you know?" I snapped, he chuckled.

"I bit you Max, I'm the only person that will ever be able to satisfy you. No one can make you feel like I do" he whispered giving my neck a quick kiss.

"So what? You're in charge of me is that it?" I asked irritatedly, he tilted his head in thought.

"No, I can't tell you what to do and control you. But I can read you better than anyone else, all I have to do is pull a string and you'll come running back. There's no escaping me Max, and I don't plan on letting you go any time soon" he said against my neck, I sighed and he rested his forehead against mine "And the best part is you don't want me to let you go" he said giving me an eskimo kiss, I leaned forward but whimpered when he pulled back "Don't worry beautiful I won't leave you hanging, I'll come back for you" he reassured, he gave me a short but passionate kiss before strutting down the hallway. I put away my fangs and sighed, he was right. He would always have a power over me that no other guy ever would.

The Next Day (After Stephanie turns back old)...

I walked into the cafeteria the next day feeling a little relieved. As it turns out Stephanie was a witch, and was also planning to suck out the souls of the entire school. But thanks to my favourite geeks she hadn't gotten that far, and Benny's awesome Grandma had de-powered Stephanie...so she was no longer a witch "Hi Max" The boys greeted as I sat down opposite them, I nodded in greeting but realised Benny didn't have any food.

"Hey Benn's where's your lunch?" I asked curiously, he sighed.

"Stephanie's the new lunch lady, she could've spit in my food" he whined, I chuckled and pulled out my own lunch.

"Well I don't really eat normal food anymore. You can have this" I shrugged handing the sandwiches to him, he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh Max I love you! You are by far my favourite vampire!" he exclaimed digging into the ham and cheese sandwiches, I rolled my eyes and spotted Rory near the cafeteria exit. He motioned me over with a finger and I nodded.

"I'll be right back, guys" I said glancing at the boys, they nodded and I stood from my seat.

I followed Rory out of the school and behind the building, where the dumpsters were kept "What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms in annoyance, he sighed and gently pushed me against the wall.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know where it came from it just slipped out" he said apologetically, I nodded in understanding. He placed his hand on the right side of my neck, stroking the two small scars with his thumb. I sighed in content and used my own hand to hold his in place "Maxine" he whispered coming closer, I placed my hands on his shoulders while his slid down to my waist "You're gorgeous you know that?" he asked, I giggled and he smiled "I love making you smile" he admitted, I bit my lip.

"And I love it when you make me smile" I shrugged tilting my head, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against my own. I closed my eyes and moved my hands to his neck, we started kissing softly and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled and like every other time, he won. He slowly pulled away and I gasped "Rory" I whined , he smirked and opened his mouth to reveal his fangs.

I brought out my own fangs and he latched his mouth onto my neck, I sighed and did the exact same thing to him. As I ghosted my mouth over his neck, I could smell his blood. It was unlike all the other blood I'd ever smelt, his was different. I inhaled slowly before sighing and sinking my fangs into his neck, he gasped at the impact. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my own neck, and I knew he'd done the same.

He started to drink my blood and I moaned, it felt so...amazing. I stared down at the holes I'd created in his neck, and watched the thick liquid slowly run down to his shoulder. It soon became too much and I latched my mouth onto the wound, sucking out the blood. I'd never tasted anything more...delicious, it was practically orgasmic. It was smooth, sweet and warm...like candy. I reluctantly pulled away knowing that if I took too much, he could pass out. Rory pulled away a few seconds after and looked down at me, I noticed my blood stained his lips and it drove into a frenzy. I kissed him passionately and tasted my blood in his mouth, we both moaned at the same time before pulling away "Maybe we should get back" I panted gesturing to the school.

"Good idea" he said just as breathless. We quickly cleaned the blood away from our faces before heading separate ways.


	4. Blood Drive

The next day at school I'd found out that our school were having a blood-donation, two nurses had come in to collect blood for their Hospitals. But the only words that appeared in my mind were 'blood', 'bags' and 'tubes'...in the same sentence those words could drive a vampire crazy "Max!" I turned my head to see Erica running my way.

"Hey Erica, what's up?" I asked crossing my arms, she smiled excitedly.

"You're a full vampire right?" she asked hopefully, I nodded "I have the most amazing idea ever!" she exclaimed fidgeting as she stood.

"Okay, calm down and tell me" I instructed, she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, you know how those nurses are here today?" she asked, I nodded as a sign to continue "Well they're accepting volunteers, so I thought we could sign up. Free blood without the struggle, what do you think?" she asked smiling hopefully, I nodded.

"I think let's do it! But don't tell Sarah I'm a full vampire, she still thinks I'm a fledgling" I said, she nodded and shrugged.

"Fair enough, now come on. Those blood bags won't drain themselves!" she exclaimed grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall.

A Few Minutes Later...

Surprisingly Erica and I were accepted to be volunteers, we didn't have to do much. We just had to wear white lab coats and clear forensic gloves, and then all we had to do was put the blood bags into the boxes next to us when they were full. It was a little difficult for me to not drain these bags, I mean I was only a two week old vampire. And the cookies here were oddly delicious, I'd been snacking on them to prevent myself from going psycho vampire in the room.

The only people lining up to donate blood were boys, oddly enough. But then again these nurses were very young, and very pretty. So really it wasn't that much of a surprise to see only boys lined up. I held out the tray to a passing student, before picking up on Sarah's conversation with Ethan.

"It's Erica and Max I'm worried about, they don't have much self control and Max is only a fledgling" Sarah said worriedly, I inwardly rolled my eyes. Erica and I turned to face the two and I held out the tray to them.

"Cookie?" Erica asked flashing her fangs, their eyes widened and I smirked.

"A student volunteer? That is so devious...and kind of clever" Sarah admitted shrugging.

"I know right? So when are you gonna take a sip, the sooner we get past this awkward faze of our friendship the better" Erica said cheerfully.

"Max, what are you doing here?! You're just tempting yourself and it's not worth it. And for the record I don't eat humans, sorry if that's awkward for you!" My sister exclaimed shaking her head, Erica smiled innocently and held up a tube leading to one of the blood bags. Sarah sighed nervously and dug her hand through the chip packet, but it must've been empty because she ran out straight after.

"I don't know why she doesn't just give in" I said shaking my head in confusion, it really wasn't that bad. I hadn't really killed anyone yet, ever since the cheerleading incident I'd been drinking from Rory.

"I know, maybe she'll come around soon" Erica said sneaking some glass tubes full of blood into her lab coat pocket, I nodded and did the same "Oh I have got to get me one of those" she said greedily staring at the blood sucking machine, the jock in the chair looked up at us and she smiled down at him "Hey, you're a big strong guy. You've got one more pint for us?" she asked sweetly, the guy nodded eagerly and I smiled.

"Annie, keep the line moving. I'm off to the truck" One of the nurses said with a box full of blood, she left the room and Erica turned to me with a look of excitement an' disbelief.

"A truck full of blood? Is it vampire Christmas already! Ooh it could be risky, we would need a gullible little monkey to steal it for us" she said in thought, Rory suddenly appeared from around the corner and winked my way, before soon noticing all the blood.

"Oh baby! Blood vending mach..." I clamped a hand over his mouth warningly and he sighed, I pulled my hand back and he smiled "Sweet!" he exclaimed quietly.

"How would you like to go on a secret mission?" Erica asked, I pulled Rory closer and whispered the idea into his ear. He nodded eagerly and I pulled away, a thudding noise reached my ears and we all turned around. Ethan had passed out on the floor, but then I remembered that he had always been scared of needles. And oddly enough...a dancing crackers commercial.

A Bit Later...

Erica had gone on break for a few minutes, leaving me to serve cookies on my own. Benny was currently in the chair closest to me, looking pretty ticked off. "Hey Benny" I greeted.

"Hey Max" he sighed leaning back into the chair, I glanced at the needle going into his arm and inhaled slightly. In all honesty, Benny's blood smelt delicious. I would never hurt him, but it would be amusing to use this information on him one day.

"Hurt?" I asked pointing to the needle, he shrugged.

"Eh, did when it went in. Not anymore though, now just feels weird" he replied, I nodded and held the tray out to him.

"Cookie?" I offered, he nodded and took two from the tray before taking a bite.

"These are pretty good" he said nodding.

"I know right? The cooking club made them" I explained, he nodded and I sighed boredly. I shrugged and took off the white lab coat, making sure to grab the glass tubes inside before leaving the room. I walked down the hall and soon spotted Ethan with Rory.

"Hey guys" I greeted crossing my arms and standing next to Rory.

"Hey Max, look I just have one question. If you could be anyone for one day, who would it be. Thor or The Hulk?" Ethan asked turning back to Rory, I rolled my eyes at their geekness. But then I realised something, I knew exactly who both those characters were...man I missed being a nerd sometimes.

"Thor is a norse god, with a magic hammer that can summon lightening from the heavens. The hulk is a big green doofus with purple short shorts. Next time at least try to make it challenging" Rory replied, Ethan nodded and glanced behind us.

"Muchos gracias amigo" he said before walking away.

"Say what?" Rory asked in confusion, I giggled.

"It means thanks for the help...I think" I said in thought, he nodded and closed his locker.

"So, do you have everything for the plan?" I asked hopefully, he nodded.

"I would never let you down Max" he said smugly, I rolled my eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it" I muttered, he grabbed my hips and pushed me against his locker.

"Vampire hearing Max, can't be too careful yah know" he pointed out, I sighed and groaned as I remembered the small fact "Do you really believe I would let you down? On accident maybe but not on purpose" he said shaking his head, I nodded and felt my body flood with guilt.

"I'm sorry Rory, it's just you kind of did once. It's gonna take a while" I explained, he nodded in understanding "But I still owe you everything. You gave me the best thing anyone could ask for" I added reassuringly, he smiled and nodded.

"Do you have a plan for the truck?" Erica asked, Rory smirked and opened up his locker before pulling out a strange model of something. I rolled my eyes and walked ahead, pausing once I found Ethan and Benny hid behind the nearest wall.

"Benny, knock it off!" Ethan exclaimed in annoyance.

"He's just doing her laundry" Benny said shrugging.

"Looks like it, but why was he showing them that model of a spaceship?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Oh gee I don't know how many times has he brought toys over your place?" Benny asked, Ethan nodded.

"You're right. Anyways clinic's closing, I think our work here is done" Ethan said.

"You wanna come over and play robo zombie? I used a cheat code to unlock a new brain grenade" Benny said enthusiastically, Ethan hesitated.

"We can still monitor his GPS signal from there" Benny added, Ethan thought for a moment before nodding.

"Deal, we've earned it" he shrugged, Benny sighed in relief and I noticed my sister heading towards them "Uh you go ahead, I'll catch up okay?" he asked, Benny noticed Sarah and shot him a knowing look before heading down the hall.

Once I'd made sure the boys were completely occupied, I headed behind the school to where the blood truck was kept. I quickly put on my sunglasses before exiting through the back doors, I arrived in time to see Rory sneak into the truck. I smirked and crouched down to where Erica was, hidden behind the dumpster.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked hiding with her.

"So far so good, are the nerd squad occupied?" she asked hopefully, I nodded reassuringly and she put the walkie-talkie to her mouth "What is taking so long?" she asked irritatedly, moaning sounds came through and I knew exactly what was happening.

"He's drinking our blood!" I exclaimed, Erica groaned and we entered the dark truck.

"Hey what gives that's our blood" she said crossing her arms.

"Just making sure it was good enough for your lips my sweet" he replied nervously, I rolled my eyes and took off my sunglasses. Thankfully the truck wasn't too bright, I flinched in surprised as the door opened behind us.

"What's going on here?" I turned around to see one of the nurses watching us curiously.

"Back off sweetie, or these blood bags won't be the only things getting drained" Erica snapped, the nurse shook her head in confusion and Erica hissed. Then to our complete surprise, the nurse chuckled and crossed her arms.

"I don't think that was the reaction we were going for" I said with narrowed eyes.

"You're a nurse, so you know what these babies can do to a jugular" Erica smirked, the nurse hissed revealing her own set of fangs.

"Wait till you see what happens when those babies are all grown up" she replied.

"She's one of us" Rory said in shock.

"Well, did not expect that" Erica admitted.

"You have broken one of our oldest laws, trying to steal from your own kind. The council will make sure you pay for this" The nurse said, I rolled my eyes.

"Like a vampire fine? Just give the ticket to pasty face here I'm sure he's good for it" Erica said motioning to Rory, the nurse climbed out of the truck and slammed the doors shut. I sighed and we ran towards the door, finding that she'd locked us in. A few seconds later the van started to move, I rolled my eyes and moved from the door. Instead choosing to sit on the bench.

"How is this door so strong?!" Erica exclaimed, her and Rory still pushing on the doors.

"I guess we're trapped in here, just the three of us for who knows how long" Rory said winking at me, I bit my lip shyly.

"Are you seriously enjoying this?" Erica asked in disbelief.

"Well let's see. Two hot girls, me and a tight space filled with premo plazma. Hecks yeah I'm enjoying this!" he exclaimed, Erica sat at the far end of the bench opposite me while Rory stayed down the bottom, she sighed and banged on the window.

"Please get me a wooden stake!" she shouted, I giggled and pulled my legs up onto the bench.

A while later...

The truck finally stopped moving but the doors still wouldn't open, and I was getting very thirsty "Oh my god I'm so thirsty" I whined, Rory pulled me away from the door and up onto the bench next to him. I sighed as he placed my legs on his lap.

"Oh poor baby" he said stroking my hair softly, I leaned into his hand and nuzzled it.

"Doesn't help that we're surrounded by blood that we can't even drink" I sighed in annoyance, Rory thought for a moment before a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"Hey Max?" he sang, I looked up at him and he revealed his fangs. I tilted my head in confusion, not quite getting it. He bit down into his wrist and I watched hungrily as the blood dripped down his wrist, and onto my leg. He raised it to my face and in an instant, my fangs were in his wrist and my hands were gripping his arm to keep it there "Good girl Max" he said rubbing my thigh.

"Wait a sec, the only way for her to drink from you is if..." Erica paused and I knew she'd realised who it was that turned me. After gulping down a lot of blood I finally pulled back from Rory's wrist, I licked my lips and hands cleaning myself of the blood. Once I finished I noticed Rory had been watching me the whole time, with a lustful look on his face. His wrist wound healed almost immediately and I panted. It took about five seconds for me to growl and jumped onto his lap, our mouths crashing together as I did.

"Oh my god!" Erica exclaimed disgustedly...I didn't care. We carried on kissing and he slid his tongue into my mouth, I sighed as it clashed with my own. His hands slowly started to slide up my dress, I moaned and he moved his lips down to my neck "Could you please stop" Erica begged while covering her eyes, I smiled in amusement and pulled Rory's head back up to kiss him again.

I suddenly heard a clicking sound and I pulled back from Rory, I turned my head and my eyes widened. Benny and Ethan were stood there gaping...along with my sister. I chuckled nervously and hopped out of the truck with Rory "You should've been in there, it was like a live R rated movie" Erica exclaimed disgustedly as she climbed out, Sarah shot my a look of disbelief and the nurses re-closed the doors.

"I'm surrounded by vampire nubes!" The eldest nurse exclaimed. They ran out of the warehouse, leaving the blood truck behind.

A Few Seconds Later...

As soon as we'd exited the warehouse Erica had flown on home, the rest of us however had decided to walk home "So...Max. You and Rory, huh?" she asked awkwardly, I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you but I didn't know how. But believe me you weren't supposed to find out like that" I said shaking my head and gesturing to the warehouse, she chuckled.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I think you could've done better but I'm cool with it" she reassured, I sighed in relief and nodded.

"So you want a lift home?" Rory asked turning to me, we all stopped walking and I turned to Sarah with a pleading expression. She smiled and shrugged.

"Go ahead, have fun but don't drink anyone" she said pointing a finger, I nodded and wrapped my arms around Rory's neck. His circled my waist and he smirked.

"Get ready for air Rory!" he exclaimed, I giggled as we shot up into the sky.


	5. Double Negative

**AN: Sorry people I'm not doing Guys and Dolls because I'm not sure how to fit Maxine into everything that goes on, sorry if your dissapointed, anyways on with the story :D **

It was the day before the yearbook photos and Hannah Price was holding a meeting to see if we could change the photos, Benny and Ethan seemed to have some very creative ideas "In conclusion our yearbook need's a face lift" Ethan shrugged.

"Or at least some serious botox, which brings us to the photos. A lot of us spend as much time gaming, as we do in school..." Benny started.

"We think we should be able to use our avatars as our yearbook photos. Why look like yourself when you could look like...a level 25 storm ranger!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I feel that who I am on the inside, is best represented by Thor Angerheart" Benny said pulling out a photo of some avatar, I groaned.

"Thanks to the yearbook committee for your time, we think this idea could take the Whitechappel rememberer to the next level" Ethan said.

"Um, no. Don't think we're gonna use that but thanks anyway, sorry guys" Hannah said apologetically "I propose we go totally retro and use this old school camera for the student photo's" she said standing behind her camera, we all clapped and the boys stared in annoyance.

"An old camera? That's how your gonna improve the yearbook? lame" Ethan said annoyed.

"Thanks for coming" Hannah said shrugging.

"That's my camera, well it used to be. It was my grandma's, I sold it to Hannah at a yard sale the other day" Benny said grabbing his bag, I stood up from my seat and followed them.

"Aw you guys, you annoyed cuz we didn't like the idea?" I asked tilting my head, they both glared.

"Thanks a lot Max, for those lovely words" Benny muttered sarcastically, I sighed.

"Aw Benny, you want a hug?" I asked knowingly, he lit up.

"You serious?" he asked shaking his head in disbelief, I nodded.

"Sure as long as you don't grab my butt again" I said warningly, he sighed but nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck, which was a little hard since he was so tall. And he rested his hands on my back, but a few seconds later they started to sneakily make their way down "Benny" I said warningly while pulling away, he groaned.

"I'm sorry, I am a teenage boy and you're the first hot girl that's ever hugged me" he whined, I chuckled and left the room.

A Few Seconds Later...

I walked down the hall looking for a familiar face, when I finally spotted Ethan and Rory. I smiled in relief and made my way towards them "Hey guys" I greeted, Rory turned to face me and I placed my hands on his shoulders. I jumped up so that my legs locked around his waist, he held me up with his vampire strength by holding my thighs.

"Why hello there Max" he smirked leaning in, I smiled and closed the gap. Ever since the guys had found out about us going out, we hadn't bothered to hide it. If anything we tried to show each other off as much as possible.

"Oh geez" Ethan muttered, I pulled away from Rory and jumped down.

"Anyway you want me to take the yearbook guys out? Maybe eat their family's?" Rory asked, Ethan's eyes widened and Rory laughed "Just kidding man, you looked all 'oh no Rory's a maniac'. That was great" Rory said with a happy face, I chuckled.

"Don't joke about that okay? Yah know sometimes I wonder what you do at night" Ethan said nervously, Rory winked at me.

"Oh it's pretty nuts, the less you know the better" he said attacking my neck with kisses, I giggled and put my arms back around his neck.

"Guys" Ethan groaned, I sighed and pulled Rory's face away, he was fighting it though.

"C'mon my little vampire we can finish later" I said through giggles, he finally pulled away.

"Anyway, what do the yearbook nerds wanna do?" he asked turning to Ethan, but keeping his arms around my waist.

"Hannah Price wants to use some lame old camera for the photos..." I saw Hannah behind him but he carried on "She probably doesn't even know she has to develop the old film. She's probably still staring at the back of the camera right now wondering if the screen is working...she's standing right behind me now isn't she?" he asked chuckling nervously.

"Later dude, we have something to do" Rory said pulling me down the hall, I rolled my eyes as he pinned me against the lockers.

"Rory we have to get to class" I sighed glancing around nervously, he started at my neck again only he was nipping aswell. I knew that soon enough the temptation would be too hard to resist, and he would actually bite me...again.

"Don't wanna go" he muttered running his lips up and down my neck, I sighed and suddenly heard him inhale "My god Max, your blood smells amazing" he said nuzzling my neck with his nose, I leaned my head back and bit down on my lip.

"No...must...get to lesson" I gasped, he was sucking on my neck and it was complete torcher for me.

"Fine" he snapped, I didn't take it to heart. Vampires got very testy when they didn't get what they wanted, especially if it was sex or blood.

"Later" I said, he rolled his eyes and nodded "Don't get bitchy on me Rory" I said irritatedly, he nodded.

"Sorry Max, you know how I get when I can't just have you" he said, I chuckled at his words.

"Yeah I know babe, don't worry. We'll have fun later okay?" I asked, he nodded and took my hand in his.

"Let's go" he said, I nodded and we made our way to class.

Later On...

I spent my next lesson listening to Ethan complain about girl troubles, which was very weird by the way "So, this morning. Hannah was really nice to me and asked if she could, confide in me" he said shrugging.

"Dude it's a trap" Benny replied, I rolled my eyes and rose from my seat before standing next to Benny. He stared up at me in confusion and I nodded towards his arms, he raised them above his head and I planted myself on his lap.

"Sweetheart, what does that even mean?" I asked shaking my head at him, he looked like Christmas came early.

"I..I...Um, I forgot" he said wondering where to put his hands.

"I knew it! The next time I saw her she swore like my dad in traffic. Or like Max when she hasn't fed" Ethan said, I rolled my eyes.

"There are two sides to every girl, like a coin. Heads, she's crazy. Tails, same as heads" Benny shrugged still wondering what to do with his hands.

"Benny, dude. It's me, Maxine your friend. As long as you don't feel me up your hands can go pretty much wherever" I reassured, he nodded but still looked a little awkward. I sighed in annoyance and took his hands, resting them on my waist "There, now stay" I said pointing, he nodded smiling and I patted his head "Good boy Benny" I said, Ethan stared at something behind me and I looked back to see Hannah.

"Oh Cammi, I totally love your skirt!" she exclaimed smiling.

"Heads" Benny said, I saw Hannah near the other door but this time she knocked a students books out of his hands.

"Oops, I am so sorry" she said sarcastically before walking away.

"Tails, good luck with that" Benny said, Ethan nodded with a look of deep thought.

"So you didn't know that girls had two sides?" I asked facing him, he shook his head.

"I'm a nerd, how was I supposed to know you people have two sides?" he asked, I nodded in understanding.

"You think girls are bad? Try vampire girls" I said proudly, he nodded and shuddered at the thought.

"Uh Max...not that I'm complaining too much. But if you don't move, you're gonna have something sticking up pretty soon" Benny said nervously, I chuckled and moved from his lap.

In the Cafeteria...

I was sat down in the cafeteria with the boys, Ethan still whining about his 'Hannah' problem. I suddenly heard Rory cry out in pain and I turned my head, Hannah was on her feet with a smirk on her face "Now that was a three pointer! Who else wants some of this?!" she shouted glaring at everyone in the cafeteria, I realised that she'd been the one to cause Rory pain. And soon enough something in my mind snapped, my eyes turned bright yellow and I hissed.

"Oh no!" Benny exclaimed, both he and Ethan grabbed my shoulders. Trying desperately to stop me from draining Hannah.

"Let me go" I growled slamming my hands down on the table, I must've underestimated my vampire strength. As I left two handprint dents in the table.

"Max, chill out! Look, Rory's fine okay? No need to drain Hannah" Benny said soothingly, I sighed and shook their hands away before storming out of the cafeteria.

After School...

I was sat down on my couch, watching the TV boredly. Sarah was hanging out with Erica, Benny an' Ethan were busy playing video games and Rory was having a night out with his parents. Someone knocked loudly on my door and I narrowed my eyes in confusion, all my friends were busy...so who the heck was at my door?. I pulled open the wooden door and my eyes widened slightly.

"Hey Ben's, I thought you were over Ethan's tonight?" I said confusedly, he shrugged.

"Yeah, decided to come see you instead" he said, I nodded slowly.

"Okay, well c'mon in. It's just me tonight, Sarah's over Erica's house and Rory's having dinner with his mom and dad" I explained walking back into my house and falling down on the couch, Benny closed the door on his way in and I looked back at him. He stood there leaning against the living room doorway, with a toothpick in-between his lips "Dude, sit" I said motioning to the other couch, he nodded and sat down "I'm gonna grab a soda, you want one?" I asked jumping up from the couch, he shrugged and nodded. I pulled two cans out of the fridge before closing it with my hip, and walking back into the living room.

"Thanks beautiful" Benny smirked as I handed him the can, I tilted my head in confusion.

"Benny are you okay? You seem different" I said, he nodded and stood up.

"Sorry if I'm disappointing you babe, I've changed" he shrugged walking close to me, I backed up until my legs hit the coach.

"Woah" I muttered swaying slightly, he wrapped his arms around my waist to stop me from falling back.

"Easy there. Yah know, I really liked how you were flirting with me today" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Benny I wasn't..." I paused and thought for a moment "Wow, I was flirting. Damn I turned into a bit of a slut didn't I?!" I exclaimed in realisation, he chuckled and pulled me closer so that I was pressed against his chest.

"Not to me" he said leaning in, I tried to pull away but I found he was stronger than I thought "No point trying Sweetness" he muttered before crushing his lips against my own, at first I struggled. But then I realised something, for a nerd who'd never kissed a girl before...he sure was good at it. He finally pulled away and smirked, placing the toothpick back in his mouth.

"What the heck was that?" I squeaked nervously, he shrugged.

"It's called making out beautiful, something I can do way better than anyone else" he replied shrugging, he fell down onto the couch in front of me and I shook my head in disbelief "Yah catching flies" he said leaning forward, he grabbed the back of my thigh's and pulled me closer so that his face was the same height as my stomach.

"Benny, for a nerd who claims he has never kissed a girl you sure are good at it" I sighed, he shrugged.

"I know, you wanna see some more moves? Cuz there's more where that came from" he said running his hands up my legs, once they travelled up onto my ass I shoved him away.

"What? No way! I'm dating Rory, you know your vampire best friend who could kill you" I said trying to jog his memory, he shrugged again.

"I don't care, I could easily take him on. Besides he doesn't deserve someone as gorgeous as you" he said standing up...god, when did he get flattering?.

"Benny, what is going on with you? Today I sat on your lap and you could hardly speak to me, now you're kissing me. Rather good might I add and you don't care if Rory finds out. Honestly" I sighed shaking my head, he nodded.

"I've always had a crush on you Max, since you came to school the day after you were turned. You knew, I've been giving you these hints for a while now" he said coming closer, I was starting to get nervous. And like Rory said a while back, when vampires feel threatened...their fangs come out weather they want them to or not.

"Get outta here Benny before I kill you...literally" I warned, he chuckled.

"You know I'm going to keep trying right? There's no way I'm letting Rory just take you" he said shaking his head, I sighed and hissed. He flinched and paused.

"Don't you dare Benny, get out. Now" I demanded, he put his hands up in mock surrender and walked away. But not without slamming my front door, as soon as he left I sighed. What was up with Benny?.

Next Morning...

I walked into school the next day and sighed nervously, I really didn't want Rory to find out about the night before. I soon spotted Ethan, Sarah and Benny talking near the lockers. I walked towards them and slammed Benny against the locker "You kiss me again and I will kill you! I might kiss back because you're so good. But I will kill you" I snapped, he shook his head with wide eyes.

"Max, I didn't..." he paused with a terrified look on his face, for some reason though...he looked really confused.

"Last night? You came over my house? Kissed the hell outta me?" I asked trying to recap him, he shook his head in confusion.

"Wait, girls. Let me guess, you saw Benny and he was a complete jerk?" Ethan asked knowingly, I nodded.

"Yeah but even more than usual" Sarah said shooting Benny an annoyed look.

"He wasn't a jerk to me, just a huge flirt" I shrugged.

"No time to explain...magic camera...Hannah and Benny have evil twins...gotta destroy the negatives before more evil twins...I stop Hannah, you guys find Benny" Ethan said before running off.

"Let's go" Benny said, I nodded and we ran down the hall.

A Few Minutes Later...

After separating to cover more ground, I soon spotted Benny running into the boys' bathroom. But he was wearing a dark leather jacket, so it definitely wasn't real Benny. I shook my head in deep thought, before finally deciding on what to do. After taking a deep breath, I plucked up the courage to walk into the boys' bathroom "Hello?! Evil Benny?" I asked hesitatingly, I felt like an idiot.

"Maxine, nice to see you again" The devil himself greeted walking out of one of the stalls, I sighed.

"Where's the camera?" I asked impatiently, he smirked.

"What? No hello kiss?" he asked, I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"Don't be a dick, give me the camera. Now" I demanded, I let my eyes turn yellow and my fangs grow.

"Sorry, babe. No can do" he replied shrugging and crossing his arms, I snarled and went to lunge. But the door opening made me pause.

"Hey!" I sighed in relief at the sight of normal Benny "How's it going Benny, or should I call you evil Benny?" he asked noticing Evil Benny a few feet away.

"What makes you think I'm the evil one? Maybe I'm normal, and you're just a goody goody" Evil Benny said shrugging, I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah I don't think either one of us is smart enough to make any sense of that, but only one of us is leaving this washroom" Benny said nodding.

"What if I cook yah? Use the magic you never had the stomach to use, turn yah inside out maybe?" Evil Benny smirked while aiming his palm at Benny, I stood in front of normal Benny still in vampire-mode.

"Over my un-dead body" I snapped, hissing afterwards to prove a point.

"No Max. This isn't your fight" Benny said gently pushing me out of the way, I nodded in understanding and moved to stand behind him "I bet you're no better at magic than I am. Gotta be truthful that's a nice jacket. Pleather" Benny said shrugging, Evil Benny lunged towards normal Benny and so began the long fight.

After a few long minutes Benny managed to take the negative from Evil Benny "Ha-ha you dropped something!" he exclaimed while throwing Evil Benny to the floor.

"Times up sweetness!" Sarah shouted kicking evil Benny in the face, he disappeared in a pink flash and I sighed in relief "You okay?" Sarah asked glancing at me, I nodded and Benny trudged out of the stall.

"You alright Ben's?" I asked crossing my arms, he nodded.

"I just flushed myself down the toilet, I'm gonna need some time" he said, I nodded and Sarah exited the bathroom.

"Hey Benny" I said handing him the camera.

"Yup?" he asked as I followed him out of the bathroom.

"For a geek you sure know how to kiss a girl" I admitted, his jaw dropped.

"Really?" he asked hopefully, I nodded.

"Oh yeah, so when you do get your first kiss. Don't worry about messing up, believe me you're amazing at it" I reassured as we exited the school. I noticed Sarah and Ethan talking a few feet ahead, while Rory leaned against the wall watching me "See yah later Ben's" I waved putting on my sunglasses, he nodded and I walked towards Rory.

"Hey Babe" he greeted giving me a quick kiss, I smiled "You coming over tonight?" he asked hopefully, I nodded.

"Sure, but won't your parents be home?" I asked nervously, his parents were a little overprotective with him. They never met me before and I knew they'd judge me straight away, they might've liked the old me...but the new me? No way.

"They have work. Mom took extra hours and dad's always out. So it's just you an me" he said turning us around so I was pinned between him and the wall, I shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt" I said, he smiled and put an arm around my shoulder while mine went around his waist.

"Have a good day? sorry I didn't come over last night" he said apologetically, I nodded.

"No problem, just stayed at home and watched T.V" I lied, he nodded and we walked home in relaxing silence.


	6. Friday Night Fright's

I walked down the hall with Sara, trying to find the boys. Once I did I didn't expect to see what I found. Ethan with his pants down, and Benny an' Rory laughing loudly a few feet away "Wow, space themed. Sexy" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I woulda guessed spider man" Sarah giggled, I smiled in amusement and walked towards the boys.

"Rory" I greeted, he grabbed me by the ass and picked me up. I squealed and wrapped my legs around his waist while my arms went around his neck.

"Why hello there my sexy little vampire" he smirked, I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back more desperately and pushed his tongue in. As it clashed with my ow he slammed my back against the wall, I gasped but not in pain. The perks of being a vampire, he moved down to my neck and I leaned my head back against the wall. He sucked on my collar bone and I moaned.

"Okay how bout we calm it down?" Sarah asked with wide eyes, I reluctantly pulled Rory's face away from my neck and jumped down.

"Fine" I pouted, Sarah never liked it when I did this stuff with Rory. I'd asked her about it one, and she said it grossed her out. I knew where she was coming from though, I'd seen her make out with Jesse countless times. And every time she did it made me very uncomfortable, so I couldn't exactly blame her.

"Guys, I have a problem" Ethan sighed, we all gave him confused looks and he explained his ghost problem on the way to the cafeteria.

Lunch Time...

"Uh here he is. Coach Ed, says he was the gym teacher here 30 years ago" Ethan explained flipping through the pages of an old yearbook.

"So he's ancient" Rory grimaced, I shrugged and bit down on my green apple.

"Is he here right now?" Benny whispered, his sandwich suddenly flew out of his hands and across the cafeteria. Rory snuck his under the table and I chuckled "I'll take that as a yes. Jerk" Benny said unsure of where to look but very annoyed.

"Yup. there must be some way to stop him or get him to move on" Ethan said, on some level I felt bad for him. Being haunted by someone who hated nerds had to be the worst punishment ever. I felt someone take a chunk out of my apple and I turned to see Rory chewing.

"Hey! Get your own apple!" I exclaimed, he swallowed the apple in his mouth before sucking the juice from my hand. He then started to make his way up my arm, making sure to keep our eyes locked the entire time.

"Okay, either stop or I'll get Sarah" Ethan said threateningly, Rory rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled away.

"You guys always try ruining my fun" he whined, I chuckled and lifted my legs to his lap.

"Oh sweetheart don't worry" I said stroking his under his chin, he nodded and kissed my palm as I pulled it away.

Few Minutes Later...

"The coach jammed you in good" Rory said with a hold on Ethan's arm. Unfortunately for our friend, his coach had stuffed him into his own locker. And now it was our job to yank him out "I may have to dislocate one of your shoulders to get you out is that okay?" Rory asked.

"No!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yah know we could kick it old school and butter the sides so he's more slippery" I suggested, Ethan shot me an annoyed look and Rory finally managed to tug him out.

"C'mon Benny, aren't there any spells to get rid of ghosts?" Ethan asked hopefully, Benny shook his head and Ethan turned around. He was most likely talking to his ghost bully.

"So Max..." Rory started while shoving me into the lockers, if I was human it would've hurt a lot. But the thing about vampires was, we loved playing rough. Especially the male vampires that liked to dominate their vampire girlfriends...we were pretty violent creatures when I thought about it.

"Yeah?" I sighed, he placed his hands either side of my head. Crushing me between him and the lockers.

"Am I coming over yours tonight..." he said giving my 'bite spot' a quick kiss "...Or are you coming over mine?" he asked facing me, I shrugged.

"Don't know" I replied in thought.

"I know, either way you're getting screwed" he said his eyes full of lust, I bit my lip and suddenly heard Benny laughing. I turned my head to see Ethan's pants down again, Rory and I glanced at each other before laughing.

After School

"Kurt 'The Hurt' Lockner, Conway's 3 time wrestling champ" Benny said in awe, I turned around and scoffed.

"There's nothing good about him" I said uninterestedly.

"Really? So you wouldn't give up Rory if that guy asked you out?" Benny asked disbelievingly, I shook my head.

"No way, Rory could do more for me in one night than that guy could in a month" I said, Rory smirked proudly.

"She's not lying" he said, Benny gave me a confused look.

"You mean you two have...?" he clicked his tongue for emphasis and I nodded.

"Oh yeah" Rory said pulling my back against his chest, I giggled and Benny gagged.

"Tell me one thing" he said, I nodded as a sign to continue "Have you ever done it at my house?" he asked, I averted my eyes nervously and Rory hummed a small tune to himself...things we only did when we were trying to avoid something. And Benny also knew.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed disgustedly "When?" he asked, I shrugged and faced him.

"You went to get Ethan and we were in your room playing a game. You were gone for a fair hour Benny" I said, he rolled his eyes.

"But how did you end up...you know what. Don't tell me, but did you do it on my bed?" he asked glaring, I thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't think so, I know we made out on your bed. But I think we ended up, on the floor..." I said trailing into thought.

"Then the night table" Rory added.

"And then up against the wall"

"And then the windowsill"

"And then the ceiling" We said one after the other, Rory smirked again and started nipping my neck.

"The ceiling? You guys had sex on my bedroom ceiling? How?" Benny asked both disgusted and curious, I shrugged.

"We don't only use our flying power to get to places Benny" I winked, he shivered in disgust in I chuckled.

The Wrestling Match...

I ran into the gym a while after the match had started, before falling down onto the bench "Sorry guys, had stuff to do" I sighed "How's he doin?" I asked noticing Ethan on the floor.

"Not good babe" Rory said throwing an arm around my shoulder, Benny pulled out his video camera and I rolled my eyes.

After a few more times of Ethan getting totally owned it was half time, Kurt walked over and dropped Ethan in front of us "There's your friend, call me later gorgeous" he added winking at me, Rory brought out his fangs and I quickly turned him to face me.

"No, calm down" I whispered rubbing my nose against his, he closed is eyes and slowly retracted his fangs "Good boy" I whispered giving him a quick kiss, he nodded and we helped Ethan sit on the bench.

"You survived a whole round without him breaking your spine in half. Nice" Rory said, I chuckled.

"Yah know for a guy in agony you make some hilarious faces" Benny chuckled.

"Ethan are you insane? You don't know what your up against this guy unstoppable" Sarah said worriedly.

"Guess that's why you like him" Ethan muttered.

"What?" she asked confusedly, I smirked...Ethan was so crushing on my big sis "I don't like him" she said.

"C'mon I saw you watching him, talking, laughing, Canoodling" he said.

"Mad canoodling" Benny added pointing.

"Noodle what?...look I thought Erica turned him into a vampire so I was watching him, I even checked his neck for bite marks. Which was hard because he's so ticklish, but I do not like him" she said shaking her head.

"I have to pin him? Impossible!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Want me to use magic? See how well he wrestles with worms in his ears huh?" Benny asked menacingly.

"No magic, we can't cheat" Ethan said disappointedly.

"Just think of something, everybody has a weakness right? You just have to find it" I pointed out, after a few seconds of talking to his ghost 'friend' Ethan suddenly fell the floor groaning.

"Please stop...leave me alone" he whimpered.

"Look's like he's practicing new ways to beg for mercy. Smart!" Rory exclaimed, Ethan finally got to his feet. But had a hand to his chest with a pained expression.

"I can't win, I've never won a fight. Ever!" he exclaimed shaking his head.

"False, remember that time in Grade 2 when I took your pokemon lunchbox? You whipped me good, I almost cried" Benny said a little embarassed, I tilted my head.

"Aw Benny" I said stroking his hair, he smiled and winked at me.

"Grade 2, that give's me an idea. Thanks Benny" Ethan said going back in. We all sat down on the bench and watched the fight, Ethan suddenly ran through Kurt's legs and hugged him from behind. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"What is he doing?" I squeaked feeling very embarassed for Ethan right now.

"The snuggly bear hug, he's got it locked on there's no escape" Benny said, to my complete and utter surprise Ethan managed to get Kurt pinned down. He started tickling him and I shook my head in disbelief. Our coach slammed his hand down on the mat signalling the end of the match...and that Ethan won. We all cheered for him as he walked over with the trophy.

"I cannot believe that!" I exclaimed, Sarah nodded in agreement and Ethan handed the trophy to Benny. He talked to his ghost friend for a few seconds, and his jaw suddenly dropped.

"He's backing out of our deal" he said angrily.

"What? He can't. A supernatural pact is binding in all dimensions" Benny said looking around, I fell back down on the bench and waited for Ethan to stop conversationing with his Ghost Friend.

"Hey you know what? I will not be beaten by a geek!" Kurt shouted ripping his shirt open, he ran towards us and managed to get himself clotheslined by Sarah.

"Update, you got beaten by a geek and a girl" she said glancing back at him.

"Thanks but I coulda taken him" Ethan said, the boys scoffed and I rolled my eyes. Sarah then to our complete surprise, asked Ethan if he wanted to go see a movie. Benny, Rory and I shared looks of disbelief.

"Yeah cool, should have the feeling back in my fingertips by then" he said, I laughed and rolled my eyes.


	7. Smells Like Trouble

At Max's House...

The sound of loud vibrating reached my ears and I groaned. I peeked out from underneath my blanket and reached my hand over to the night-table, I felt around for my cell-phone and sighed. A few seconds later I finally grabbed the still-vibrating phone, I pulled my hand back underneath the blankets and held it to my ear "Hello?" I mumbled after pressing the answer button.

"Max where the hell are you? It's like 10:00 already"Rory said through the phone, I jumped out of the bed and turned to my alarm clock. Turns out it was in-fact ten, I must've slept through my alarm.

"Oh god" I groaned falling back onto my bed.

"You slept in didn't you?" he asked knowingly, I nodded forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"Are you nodding Max?" he asked, I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll get to school soon Rory but you know how tired I get. Especially being a vampire" I sighed.

"I know babe, you're new to it all but don't worry you'll get past it" he reassured.

"You're awesome" I said, he chuckled.

"Oh I know, get here soon Max" he said, I sighed.

"Yeah see you in a bit" I replied.

"Later Gorgeous" he said before hanging up, I put down my phone and stood up from the bed "Time to get dressed" I muttered walking towards my dresser.

Later On At School...

I finally arrived at the school, but a little later than expected. I'd stopped for a critter snack, and let's just say I underestimated badgers. I looked around the empty hallway nervously before sighing, I was already late to my English class with Miss Fine. I took a deep breath and nodded, deciding that I would have to take the easy route. I looked around once before vampire-speeding my way to the class.

When I arrived I froze at the sight of someone near the door, I sighed in relief once I realised it was Erica. But as I walked towards her I noticed something odd, she was making kissy faces through the window. I paused with my arms crossed and she pulled back from the window with a disappointed pout on her face "Hey Erika" I called, she spun around and smiled.

"Hey Max you're late" she said, I nodded and walked towards her.

"I know I accidentally slept in" I replied, feeling very annoyed with myself.

"I did that a few times" she admitted, I nodded and glanced at the classroom door.

"So what were yah doin' against the door?" I asked, she smiled excitedly.

"OMG, I tried to get him out of class so we could have some fun but she won't let him" she whined, I tilted my head in confusion.

"Who? Miss Fine?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, I love him so much he's just so cute" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Uh Erika who's the guy?" I asked, she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Benny Weir, he's just so cute" she squealed, I nodded in disbelief.

"Okay, well I gotta get to class but I'll see you later" I said, she nodded and skipped down the hall...literally.

"That was strange" I muttered to myself while opening the class door, everyone looked up at me and Miss Fine sighed in annoyance.

"Late again Maxine" she said, I nodded and shut the door behind me.

"Yeah sorry, had to go dentist" I lied, she nodded and nudged her head motioning me to go to my seat. I nodded and walked through the aisles until I finally reached my seat, it was behind Benny and on Rory's right.

"Finally" he said rolling his eyes, I smiled.

"Don't judge me I'm sure you've done it before" I said putting down my backpack.

"Yeah a few times actually. Hey did you happen to run into Erika?" he asked, we were both whispering so that Miss Fine didn't hear us. She was a bit of a bitch, so chances are if we were heard we would get detention.

"Yeah actually I did, she kept saying Benny was cute and that she loved him, what is going on?" I asked confusedly while pulling out my English book.

"I don't know but so far nearly every girl in this classroom has given him their number on paper, they've been sneaking them to him since the lesson started" he said, I tilted my head in disbelief.

"Wow, think Benny made a potion?" I asked leaning back in my seat, Rory shrugged.

"Only explanation for it" he said, I nodded in agreement.

Few Minutes Later...

It was nearly the end of the lesson and Miss Fine was handing us back our test results "Some of you have very eloquent thought out papers. However there are some exceptions to the rule and I would like to talk about this paper in particular" she said standing in front of Benny and holding up his paper, he'd gotten a D. I smiled to myself and proudly looked down at my grade, I'd gotten a B+. Someone suddenly knocked on the classroom door and the delivery man handed Miss Fine some flowers, she smiled and glanced at the card. Her smile suddenly fell and she dropped them down on Benny's desk.

"Hugs and Kisses from the cheerleading Squad" he read out with wide eyes, the man suddenly wheeled in a cart full of flowers. I glanced at Rory who looked as shocked as me.

"Well here's my gift to you..." Miss Fine said handing Benny his paper "...Next time try reading Pride and Prejudice, you'd be amazed at how much you don't have to make up. Like the part about aliens, I might have to assign you a study partner" she said, every girl in the class apart from me shot their hands up begging for Benny to pick them. The bell rang and Miss Fine sighed in aggravation "Class dismissed" she said. I waited until the girls had followed Benny out before picking up my backpack and rising to my feet.

"What is going on?" I asked turning to Rory who'd hung back to wait for me, he shrugged and took my hand.

"Maybe Ethan knows" he replied, I nodded and was about to head for the door when I was pulled back.

"What?" I asked, Rory smirked and pressed his lips against my own. My eyes closed and I slowly slid my arms around his neck, our mouths started to move in sync and our tongues soon clashed together.

"Ehem" I heard, we both pulled away and turned our heads to see Miss Fine glaring at us "Just because you're an item now doesn't mean I want to see this at the end of each class" she said warningly, I nodded and led Rory out of the class.

We soon found Ethan strolling down the hall alone, looking rather happy "Hey Ethan wait. Since when are Benny and Erika..." Rory paused as two squealing girls pushed passed us until they were stood in front of Ethan.

"Hi Ethan we made these ourselves" A blonde girl said handing him a tray of cupcakes, the other girl handed him a rose and valentines day card.

"Wow thanks. But isn't valentines day still a few months away" he said confusedly.

"Oh yeah but we didn't wanna be late you know?" The blonde asked, they both squealed once more before walking away.

"You guys are on fire today" Rory said with his mouth full of cupcake, Ethan smirked and sniffed the flower.

"Speaking of which, what's going on?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Benny made a potion to help me win a date with your sister and him Erika, but he accidentally dropped it and the fumes got into the air vents. So now all the girls in school love us" he explained, I nodded in understanding.

"Wait a second, if all the girls love you then how come I don't?" I asked confusedly.

"Maybe it's because you weren't here when the fumes got into the vents. But if you come within sniffing distance of me or Benny then the love centre of your brain will be the only part of your brain switched on when your around us" he said, Rory pulled me back and shot him a questioning look.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I am not gonna let you sniff him and turn all lovey dovey with him or Benny. Which is why I'm sending you home" he said, I glared.

"Bye guys" Ethan said nervously before walking away, he probably didn't want to get involved in some vampire argument.

"Rory you can't send me anywhere, if I wanna stay in school then I'll stay in school" I said shaking my head in annoyance, he scoffed.

"No Max, you could fall in love with those guys at any point and I am not letting that happen okay?" he asked, I scoffed.

"No, not okay. Rory I'll be fine, I don't need your help" I snapped, he glared.

"Oh yeah? Well you needed my help a few weeks ago when you were still wearing glasses and getting shoved into lockers!" he exclaimed, my jaw dropped in shock and his glare softened as he realised what he'd said "Max..." he started, I put a hand up stopping him in his sentence.

"Just stop, I can't believe you would use that against me Rory. Don't worry I'll go home like you asked" I sighed, I shook my head in disbelief and walked out of the school.

After School - With Maxine...

On my way home from school I'd nearly trashed the whole town, I'd punched buildings, kicked dumpsters...even smashed a window. All I wanted to do was get this frustration out, and apparently being normally frustrated and vampire frustrated were two very different emotions. I decided to try and relax by sitting in my bedroom, wearing nothing but my relaxation clothes. Which included my underwear, slipper socks...and one of Rory's shirts. It was plaid and reached mid-thigh, to some it might sound sad, wearing your boyfriends clothes after a fight. But angry with him or not, his smell seemed to calm me down somehow. It was like I couldn't get enough of him.

Something thudded on my roof and I jumped up into a sitting position "What the hell?" I muttered muting the TV, I opened my curtains and sighed at the sight "What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms, Rory sighed.

"I wanna talk Max, c'mon let me in" he begged, I shook my head.

"No" I said, he groaned.

"Max, please just a few minutes" he said giving me a pleading look, I thought for a few seconds before sighing and lifting up the window. He climbed into my room, shutting the windows and curtains behind him. I sighed in relief and he took off his sunglasses "Don't be mad at me Max. I didn't mean to say that it just slipped out, you know I would never hurt you on purpose" he said apologetically, I nodded and sat on my bed.

"It's just that sometimes I forget what it was like...yah know, before. I just keep forgetting, and those memories just seem like impossible dreams" I explained quietly, he nodded and sat next to me.

"I was like that too" he admitted playing with a strand of my curly hair.

"It just made me think, what if I change. I mean look at how Erica used to be, then look at her now. The old Erica would've completely hated the girl she is now if they were two separate people, what if that happens to me? What if I changed into some heartless bitch" I sighed staring at the floor, he shuffled closer and placed a hand on my thigh.

"Max, you will never change. If you did then I would just remind you of how you used to be. Nerdy, adorable, innocent and very argumentative" he said, I chuckled and turned my head his way.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you" I whispered, he nodded.

"And I'm sorry about what I said. But Max you have to know that vampires are super territorial, and when I think about any other guy touching you. I wanna kill everyone in Whitechappel, just completely tear them apart" he admitted, I smiled.

"Trust me when I say this, okay? You will never lose me to another guy, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's pretty cheesy but it's true, you have me a new life Rorster. No other guy could even come close" I reassured, he chuckled.

"Yeah, but if you were so angry with me then why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked staring at my clothing choice, I chuckled embarrassedly.

"This is gonna sound so creepy, but I love your smell for some reason. I can't get enough of it" I admitted, he smirked and pushed me back on the bed gently before hovering over me.

"I love your scent too, I could recognize it anywhere" he said running his nose along my neck before inhaling "It's so sweet Max, like candy" he whispered, I closed my eyes as he licked my bite-spot "And I can't get enough of you either" he said, I smiled and bit my lip. A sharp pain ran through my neck, and I knew right away that he'd bitten me. My back arched up off the bed, and he placed his hands underneath to hold me up. He suddenly pulled back and let my body back down, but his hands remained underneath me.

I opened my eyes again and found his face inches away from my own. His fangs were still out, but this time they were stained with my blood. Along with his lips and tongue, a drop ran down his chin and I followed it with my eyes. Using my vampire-speed, I shot up and licked the drop away. I pulled back and found him watching me lustfully, I smiled slightly "Can I?" I whispered hopefully while glancing at his neck, he nodded and I shot up from the bed. I sank my fangs into his neck and sucked as hard as I could, my eyes closed as his warm blood ran smooth down my throat. It was so sweet and addictive that I didn't want to pull away.

While I was raised from the bed, he slid his hands around until they were resting on my stomach. He slowly undid the buttons on my shirt before resting one hand on my thigh, he used his other hand to stroke my stomach. He latched his lips onto my neck and I moaned "Max" he whispered, I sighed and pulled my fangs from his neck. He sat up and pulled both shirts over his head, so now his top half was completely bare. He tossed them onto the floor and fell down onto the bed next to me, I smiled and fell onto my back.

"You okay?" he asked, his fangs still out. I nodded not bothering to hide my own. The thing about it was, it felt more comfortable to just release our fangs. Keeping them hidden was a lot harder than I thought, but I had to do it for my safety. I stroked his now healing neck, and he rubbed my bare stomach with his thumb.

"Yeah. I know I've never said this before but...I love you. And I don't know if it's because you bit me or because you're my best friend but I do" I admitted, he smiled.

"Don't worry Max, I love you too" he said pecking my lips, I smiled and pushed him onto his back with my vampire-strength. He stared up at me with a smirk on his face, I bit my lip and took off the shirt I was wearing.

"You ready?" I asked, he nodded.

"Always ready gorgeous" he winked, I giggled before leaning down and crushing my lips against his.


	8. Die Pod

I looked around the school for my geeky friends, and soon found them de-weeding the school garden.

"Hey guys, what did yah do this time?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Hey Max, we may have tried to install a ghost alarm" Benny admitted sheepishly, I chuckled.

"You guys are really something" I said shaking my head.

"It was too loud and it kind of smashed the principals office window" Ethan said, I nodded.

"Okay then. Hey have you guys seen Rory?" I asked, they both shook their heads.

"No sorry. Max do girls have way more ear wax than guys?" Benny asked, I grimaced.

"What? No probably the same amount, why?" I asked, he shrugged.

"This girl I tried talking to earlier had some serious ear wax, her ear buds just got stuck in her ear. Although it explains why my charm didn't work" he replied smiling, I rolled my eyes.

"Either that or she just didn't wanna talk to you Benny, your charm never works" I said, he tilted his head at me.

"You know Max, you look pretty hot today" he said, I smiled and bit my lip.

"Thanks Benny" I said feeling slightly flattered, he nodded.

"Personally you're the prettiest girl here" he added shrugging, I giggled and he turned to Ethan "See my charm does work!" he exclaimed, my jaw dropped in disbelief as I realised he'd only said that stuff to prove a point.

"Damn it! Okay you got lucky, besides you know I'm easily flattered!" I exclaimed, he winked.

"I was serious when I said you looked hot" he smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna go find Rory, see yah later" I waved before heading back into the school.

Few Minutes Later...

I eventually found Rory near his locker, wearing a familiar looking band t-shirt "Who's single tear?" A geeky kid asked, my eyes slightly.

"It's single tear" Rory corrected with an annoyed tone, the kid walked away as Rory glared at him.

"Hey Rory" I greeted, he smiled and hugged me.

"Hey Max, how's it going?" he asked pulling his backpack onto his shoulders, I shrugged and glanced at his shirt "It's going good...I didn't know you listen to single tear Rory" I said slightly surprised.

"Hell yeah, even got this limited edition t-shirt" he said, I nodded.

"Wow that's awesome. I always wanted one a those, never actually got round to buying one though" I said shrugging, he nodded and leaned against the lockers.

"Hmm, so I'm guessing you listen to them too?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah of course, I mean even though all of their songs are about how hard it is to be them their so catchy" I said, he smiled.

"I know right?" he asked.

"Hey have you heard the new remix to 'Love shaped heart'?" I asked curiously.

"Babe, hearing it is one thing. But seeing it is a more awesome thing, I'm downloading their double acoustic antartica concert video as we speak" he said excitedly, I sighed.

"Oh my god I tried downloading it before but all I keep getting are videos of the stupid has-been singer" I replied irritatedly, he nodded in understanding.

"That can be annoying, I used to get it all the time" he said, I nodded.

"Man I'd give anything to get a real version of it" I said in thought, Rory nodded with a look of thought on his face "Anyways I should get going" I shrugged.

"Alright I'll see yah later" he said still in thought, I nodded and waved before heading to class.

Later On - With Benny and Ethan...

"Speaking of strange, hey Rory what's up?" Ethan greeted as the blonde vampire appeared.

"Turns out Max and I totally like the same band" he replied excitedly.

"Single Tear? Aren't all those songs about how hard it is to be them?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah they totally speak to me. They're rich and famous, I'm a vampire. Nobody get's us" Rory said in thought.

"Nobody's ever got you and I don't think liking the same band makes much of a difference" Benny said, Rory shrugged.

"Well Max get's me, more than anyone" he said about to put the headphones in, Ethan noticed a small plant about to go into Rory's ears and he quickly stopped him. Rory grimaced and threw the I-pod at Ethan, they all stared as the girl Benny had tried sweet-talk walked passed them with a blank expression on her face.

"You know what's going on here?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, the music industry is finally fighting back at legal downloads" Benny said dramatically.

"No but this is messed up" Ethan said shaking his head.

"Yeah messed up with four gigs of clutch tunes. Can I have it back?" Rory asked smiling.

"Not a chance, but you can tell us the last place you plugged it in" Ethan said holding it away from Rory.

In The Computer Labs...

"My parents won't let me download at home, they think the internet is a bad influence" Rory said rolling his eyes as he sat at the computer.

"You're already a soulless un-dead creature of the night, how much worse can you get?" Benny asked shaking his head.

"Dude if my mom knew I was a vampire, or even dating one. I'd be grounded for like a month!" Rory exclaimed, he logged onto the computer and a download bar appeared "I've got 80% of my love life downloaded boys, I plan on surprising Max by burning her a disc of this song. She said she'd do anything to get a real version of it, she seemed pretty desperate. So by doing this she'll love me even more" Rory said smirking proudly, Ethan stared down at the floor with narrowed eyes as a cord wrapped itself around his ankle.

"Did that cord just move?" he asked glancing at the other two, they shrugged and he picked up the cable.

"What the heck is that?" Benny asked disgustedly as green gooey liquid dripped from the ends of the cable, Ethan cautiously touched the good before sighing.

"Our homework" he said.

"Oh man" Benny whined.

In The Hallway - Max's POV...

I searched the halls for Rory again, and like before I found him relaxing near his locker "Rory!" I called, he turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey babe" he greeted pecking me on the cheek, I bit my lip shyly.

"Whatcha been up to then?" I asked curiously, he raised his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he smirked, I narrowed my eyes in confusion and he shrugged "I have a surprise for you, come to the computer labs later on tonight" he said, I nodded.

"Okay, but why?" I asked, he tapped his nose signalling that it was a secret.

"All good things come to those who wait Max, but you're gonna love it I promise" he said putting his arms around my waist, I nodded.

"Okay, so in the school later?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yup" he said/

"Alright, but you know I hate being in the school at night Rory" I sighed, he nodded and pulled me closer so that we were basically hugging.

"I know, don't worry Max I'll be here and nothing will happen to you with me around" he said, I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"Okay I gotta go. But I'll see you tonight" I said pulling away, he nodded and I pecked him on the lips before heading to class.

Later On After School...

It was now very dark in the school and I was walking towards the computer labs, for some unknown reason there was a creepy green light illuminating the hallway "Okay, this is weird" I muttered nervously, I sighed and shook my head before vampire-speeding towards the labs "Rory you in here?!" I asked stopping at the doorway, he stood up from a computer and smiled.

"Hey Max, glad you came" he said, I nodded and noticed a girl with her head on the computer and plants covering her head.

"What's with the human salad bar?" I asked nervously, Rory shrugged.

"Sorry about that, there's this weird root thing going on. But Ethan and Benny are fixing it" he explained, I nodded.

"Okay then, Rory what was so important that I had to come here at night?" I asked looking around, he smirked and took my hand leading me over to the computer he was on.

"Well you told me today that you were desperate to get a real video of the song right?" he asked, I nodded wondering where he was going with it "Well I was downloading a copy on the school computer and when you told me that it gave me an idea, I thought the download would be done by now but I guess not" he said glancing at the computer in annoyance.

"Rory where are you going with this?" I asked confusedly.

"I was gonna put the video on DVD for you and give it to you as a surprise, but I guess it's not as big a surprise right" he said, I smiled.

"Rory, that's the nicest thing any one's ever done for me. I can't believe you did that for me!" I exclaimed happily.

"So you don't mind that it's not done yet?" he asked surprised, I chuckled.

"Rory, I don't care about that. What made me happy was the fact that I didn't even have to ask you to do that you just did knowing it would make me happy, I've never ever had any boy I know do that for me. Not even my dad" I said, his eyes widened.

"Well I'm gonna treat you right Max, cuz I love you" he said, I chuckled and pulled him into a tight hug, he hugged back lifting me off the floor a little "It's actually almost done d'you wanna sit here for a bit?" he asked, I nodded and he sat down on the chair before pulling me onto his lap.

Few Minutes Later...

I heard a weird buzzing sound followed by a loud female scream, Rory and I jumped in surprise before turning around to see the plant girl had woken up. She felt the plant goo on her face and screamed in disgust while running out "Well she seems better" Rory shrugged turning back to the computer "Ding ding ding" he exclaimed, I looked at the computer and found the download was complete. Something else popped up on the screen and it looked to be a moving plant "What the heck? This isn't like any single tear video I've ever seen before" he said both confused and annoyed "Goodbye evil screensaver, no one can save you from lord of the power button" Rory said as he clicked the 'off' button on all of the computers, the strange green glow changed to a blue glow and it made me even more nervous than before.

I looked around worriedly and suddenly heard Rory screaming, I turned around and found him being dragged across the floor. A bunch of cable wires and plants were wrapped around his ankles, dragging him around the room. He brought out his fangs and started hissing as though it would help him, and even though it wouldn't I knew it was instinct. Whenever vampires were nervous, the fangs came out.

"Rory" I exclaimed, I took hold of his hands and a tug-of-war game started between me and the plants.

"Max save yourself!" he exclaimed, though he was clinging to my hands.

"No" I said firmly, he was yanked back and I was pulled to the floor with him. But as I refused to let go, I was dragged with him.

"Max!" he shouted, I looked up and realised the plants were pulling him towards a hole in the wall. Something suddenly wrapped around my own legs and I looked back, a bunch of plant wires had tightened around my own legs.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed, I looked back at Rory and the wires tugged is in different directions. Causing our hands to slip away, he was dragged back and I watched with wide eyes as his head smacked against the wall...successfully knocking him out. I sighed and looked back in time to see more wires making their way up my body, my fangs grew on instinct and I hissed. But once the wires wrapped around my neck they tightened, and vampire or not...I still needed air. I gasped loudly and my eyes slowly closed.

With Sarah, Benny and Ethan...

They all fought off the plants as they ran into the computer lab "I will not be defeated, I will build a new force fertilized by human souls. I already have one soul waiting, it won't be long before she is fully drained" Possessed-Rory said from the wall, a few plants in the corner moved to reveal an unconscious Max who's breathing had decreased.

"We are dealing with one angry tree now! And it' upgraded it's hardware with Rory!" Ethan exclaimed spraying it with weed killer.

"Max!" Sarah shouted noticing her little sister in the corner being strangled by plants and wires.

"This things mostly cable and wires now we can't just spray it with weed killer" Ethan said finally noticing that the sprays wouldn't work.

"Guys, Max" Sarah said worriedly, Ethan and Benny's eyes widened as they also noticed the vampire in the corner.

"We need to help her fast" Benny said nervously.

"Okay well if it's half tree and half computer then maybe a virus can infect the system" Ethan said pulling out his laptop.

"Where do you just get a computer virus?" Benny asked as he battled the plants with a shovel.

"I hacked into a computer system before right? Just cover me" Ethan said typing away at the computer.

"Cover you with what?!" Benny screamed, a blue and pink light started radiating off Max and it was unknowing to the others...draining her life force completely.

"Just keep killing and don't let me get killed okay?" Ethan asked, Benny nodded and glanced at Max worriedly.

"Hurry up Ethan, Max's life depends on it" he said, Sarah shot him an annoyed look.

"Benny I'm worried enough!" she shouted. After a lot of fighting and typing Ethan finally found the right virus.

"Hey tree boy! Get ready to be Nick'rolled" he said pushing the enter button. A singing man appeared on the screen for a few seconds, before disappearing along with the glowing lights. Rory fell down from the plant cocoon he'd been in and groaned "Rory!" Ethan exclaimed, while he and Benny ran towards Rory. Sarah dropped down next to her still unconscious sister.

"Oh my god" she gasped as she ripped the plants and wires away from her sisters body, once she finally removed them all she shook her sister "Max wake up" she begged, Max didn't respond. But the rising and falling of her chest revealed that she was still alive "Guys she won't wake up" Sarah said worriedly, the three boys crawled towards Sarah.

"Oh Max" Rory sighed stroking her face.

"We need to get her to Grandma, she'll know what to do" Benny said, Rory tried to pick up Max but Sarah hissed his way...her over-protective vampire instincts kicking in.

"Sarah I can get her there faster" Rory pointed out, she sighed and nodded. Rory picked up Max bridal style before vampire-speeding them to Benny's house.

Later On...

Rory gently placed Max down on the couch, at the instruction of Benny's grandma "She's weak, now I need to know truthfully. Is she a full vampire?" Benny's grandma asked, Rory sighed. He wanted to be truthful, but Sarah was there along with the boys. He groaned in thought before nodding.

"She's a full vampire" he said, Sarah gasped and Rory shot her an apologetic glance.

"We need the person who turned her, it's the only blood to make her stronger" Benny's grandma explained, Rory inwardly screamed but nodded again.

"I did" he admitted, the other three teens stared at Rory in anger and shock.

"Okay. Now if you just let the blood drip into her mouth she should latch on. Although it could make you a bit weak" Benny's grandma warned, Rory shrugged.

"I'll do it, if it'll help her wake up then I'll do it" he said bringing out his fangs, Sarah sighed. She wanted to tear Rory apart for turning her sister, but knowing that he was the only way to help...she resisted.

"You sure you guys wanna see this?" he asked looking up at the group, they all glanced at each other nervously before nodding. Rory sighed and bit down on his wrist, the teens grimaced as he hovered his bleeding wrist over Max's open mouth. The blood dripped into her mouth, some stray drops landing on her lips.

"Come on Max" Sarah whispered unknowingly grabbing onto Ethan's arm in the process, Max's eyes suddenly shot open revealing bright yellow iris's. Her fangs shot out and she gripped Rory's arm with both hands, before covering his wound with her mouth and sinking her teeth in to keep the flow moving. Rory felt his energy levels dropping, but he allowed his girlfriend to take as much as she needed.

"I can't watch" Sarah whimpered before rushing out of the room, Ethan and Benny shared knowing looks before following her.

"Okay she's had enough" Benny's grandma said, Rory nodded in understanding and pulled away his wrist. Max's eyes slowly fell shut and she fell back on the couch.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Rory panted, he noticed his wrist wasn't healing as fast from the lack of blood. Benny's grandma nodded.

"Yeah, she should be awake by tomorrow. Why don't you let the others know that she'll be fine. And let Sarah know that Maxine must stay here, disturbing her rest could have dangerous consequences" Benny's Grandma explained before walking towards the stairs, Rory sighed and kissed Max's cheek before entering the kitchen.

He found Sarah sat on the counter, tear stains on her cheeks. While Ethan and Benny stood opposite her, looking rather awkward "Uh guys, she should be awake by tomorrow and she has to stay here for the night" he said, Sarah's head shot up and her eyes flashed yellow.

"You bit my sister!" she shouted, she lunged for Rory but the other two held her back.

"I had no choice, she was being bullied and hurt everyday" he said defensively, she stopped instantly at the new information.

"Wait, what?" she asked confusedly.

"You didn't know I'm guessing. Well it wasn't just me being bullied and shoved into lockers Sarah, it was happening to Max too" he said in a more calm tone.

"But she never told me" Sarah said quietly.

"She probably didn't want you to worry about her" Ethan said sympathetically, Sarah sighed and retracted her fangs.

"Oh my god, I never knew that" she gasped, Rory nodded and leaned against the doorway.

"No one did, apart from us and Erika" Rory shrugged, Sarah nodded.

"So, is she gonna be okay?" she asked hopefully, he nodded.

"Yeah, she should be back in school tomorrow. Think you can get your parents to let her stay here?" Rory asked.

"Yeah mom and dad are never home so it should be cool. I think I'll get home though, it's been a rough day" she sighed, she walked into the living room to check on her sister while the boys remained in the kitchen.

"You going too Rory?" Ethan asked also making his way to the door, Rory shook his head.

"No I wanna stay here" he shrugged.

"Dude your parents will kill you" Ethan said shaking his head, Rory shrugged.

"She's worth it" he said thinking about Max.

"Rory man, it's okay. You go home and I'll make sure she's fine, you'll see her at school tomorrow" Benny said reassuringly, Rory thought it over before nodding.

"Guess you're right, see you tomorrow Benny" he said, Benny nodded and they all exited the house. Once they were gone Benny turned to his Grandma, who was covering Maxine's body with a thin blanket.

"She really gonna be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"She'll be just fine" His Grandma reassured, he nodded and made his way upstairs.

The Next Day At School - Maxine's POV...

Once I'd woken up from my long sleep Benny had explained everything, including the part about Sarah finding out who bit me...and that I was a full vampire. I was actually relieved it was all out now, I hated keeping secrets. I felt a little weird after waking up, but I guess that's what happens when you get drained by some psycho, possessed tree.

I walked through the school looking for my friends, but I couldn't find them anywhere inside. Which meant they were still de-weeding the garden, I rolled my eyes and exited the school. I walked around back and found all of them in the same place, including Erika. But while she and Sarah looked normal, the boys held random gardening tools in their hands.

"Hey guys" I greeted, they all looked up at me and I suddenly found myself pulled into tight hugs by different people.

"How d'you feel?" Erika asked worriedly, I shrugged.

"I feel a bit weird but I guess that's understandable right?" I asked, she nodded and I turned to Sarah "Look I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the full vamp thing" I said apologetically, she shook her head.

"No it's okay. And I want you to know that if you're having problem you can tell me" she said, I nodded and hugged her again.

"Okay I gotta go, but I'll see you later okay?" she asked, I nodded and she walked away with Erika.

"You really don't feel any different?" Ethan asked confusedly.

"Nope" I replied shaking my head, he nodded and I faced Rory who had been watched me the whole time "Hey" I said, he didn't say anything. He just dropped the rake and jogged over before kissing me hard, I was a bit surprised at first but I soon kissed him back.

"I was so worried about you" he said pulling away but resting his forehead on mine.

"Really?" I asked biting my lip, he nodded.

"Yeah, I was so scared. I never want anything to happen to you ever again" he said, I smiled.

"I love you" I said, he nuzzled my nose with his.

"I love you more, so much Max" he said kissing me again, I put my arms around his neck and he pulled away.

"What?" I asked, he smirked and held up a DVD case.

"My surprise" he said handing it to me, I squealed and jumped on him so that my legs wrapped around his waist.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" I exclaimed, he gripped my thighs to keep me against him.

"That's because I have to best girlfriend" he whispered into my ear, I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.


	9. Blue Moon

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I am going to try and update now as much as I can :D.**

I walked into the cafeteria with Sarah and spotted Ethan lightly hitting the vending machine window, Sarah smacked her hand against it and a few candy bars fell out "Is that one of your fledgling powers?" he asked staring down at the candy on the floor.

"Not a power, more like a perk" she replied proudly.

"Yeah I woulda done it but full vamp powers are way stronger than fledgling powers. I woulda smashed the machine" I shrugged as we headed towards the couches.

"So where's your new jock BFF?" Sarah asked as we sat down, I was on Ethan's right while she was on his left. He handed me a candy bar and I thanked him.

"We saw you guys with David" I explained, he nodded.

"This whole things weird, it's like the lions have started hanging out with the zebras" he said, I nodded.

"Who's got two thumbs, three free candy bars and is best friends with David Stackowski. That's right, this guy!" Benny exclaimed sitting in the arm chair, I rolled my eyes.

"I uh see what you mean" Sarah said turning back to Ethan.

"It get's worse, it's like he's inserted himself into my life. He came over my house last night and just started eating out of my fridge, he's already got my dad's approval" Ethan said annoyed.

"So he eats all your food, not good enough to break up a good romance" Sarah said teasingly.

"There's more, the guy howls" he said.

"Woohoo free candy bar" David shouted from the vending machines, he howled and I winced.

"A lot of dude's howl, it's like a jock animal thing" Benny said shrugging.

"I can't be the only one who's noticed how hairy he is" Ethan said, I nodded in agreement.

"No argument there, it's frickin abnormal" I said shuddering in disgust.

"So he's hairy a lot of guys are hairy, it's a hairy guy thing" Benny said, I rolled my eyes again.

"It's basic math, howling plus hair plus this town equals..." Ethan started.

"Awesome" Benny said cutting him off.

"Werewolf" Ethan corrected giving Benny a small glare.

"Ethan not everything is supernatural you're obsessed" Sarah said.

"Yeah, dudes just hanging out with us cuz he realised how cool we are. Watch.. I'll prove it" Benny said standing from the chair, he approached two girls near the vending machines and I watched intently. He attempted to sweet-talk them, but only succeeded in getting cheese puffs dumped on himself. He walked back towards us with an annoyed look and I giggled as he sat back down.

"Dudes a werewolf" he said disappointedly.

"Okay we prove David's a werewolf, then we figure out what he wants" Ethan said.

"I've got better things to do than' stalk back shavers" Sarah announced standing from the couch, she headed towards the exit and the boys faced her.

"Like what?" Ethan asked confusedly.

"Soccer try-outs" she replied before walking away.

"I think she was serious" Ethan said turning to Benny.

"Oh well in that case I'm sure it'll be fine" Benny said unsurely, I giggled and stood up.

"Later boys" I said walking past them.

"You're not gonna help us either?" Ethan whined, I stopped and turned around.

"Look guys, I know for a fact David's a werewolf. Werewolves smell completely repulsive to vampires and honestly I think it's dangerous for you to be around him. If you're gonna continue doing this investigation then be careful" I said warningly, they both nodded and I left the cafeteria.

Later On...

I looked up and found Benny leaning against a pillar with a video camera, I groaned and walked towards him.

"Really Benny? A camera? Do I even wanna know?" I asked, he thought for a moment.

"I doubt it, it's to find out if David's really a werewolf. I mean I know you told us he was but we need more proof" he said, I rolled my eyes and Ethan descended the stairs.

"Dude I've got it, a spell that will totally prove David's a werewolf. Canine lupus, one hit and wham it's claw and tooth time. We get it on tape throw it on the net, two million hits later katchow!. Bucks, Babes, Benny" Benny said excitedly.

"You left out biting and bodies, if there's a werewolf in school you're gonna get plenty of both" Ethan said nervously.

"E there's a whole bunch of vampires living in Whitechappel. I don't think one werewolves gonna make a difference to the dead body count around here" I said shrugging.

"She's right. Look it's better we find out now and on camera cuz there's a full moon on Friday, David may be part animal but he's all money" Benny said smiling.

"Hey guys, who's a party animal? It's me right?" Rory asked appearing behind Ethan, he stood between me and Benny to face Rory.

"No it's David, don't worry about it" Ethan muttered.

"Are you having a party? Cuz my Friday's wide open, and Saturday, and Sunday" Rory said hopefully.

"Sorry Rory, we're going to the garlic and tanning bed convention. It'd be so cool if you came but yah know...you'd burst into flames" Ethan said, I shot him a quick glare and he shrugged at me.

"Don't worry Rory, I'm not invited either..." I started while resting my right hand on his shoulder "...And I'll keep you busy Friday" I kissed his throat "And Saturday" I kissed his cheek "And Sunday" I finished pecking his lips. He gripped my hips and slammed his lips on mine, I smiled and kissed him back just as eager.

"That's gross" I heard Benny say disgustedly, my tongue tangled with Rory's and I moaned before pulling away. He wasn't finished apparently as his lips moved down to my 'Bite spot'.

"Really Max?" Ethan asked though it was more a whine, I smirked and waved with my left hand. They both sighed and walked away.

The Next Day...

I was sat down in study wall watching Sarah study, I had no idea why though...I mean she was immortal "I still don't see the point in this!" I exclaimed motioning to her books, she looked up at me and glared slightly.

"Look I want to feel human for as long as possible. Don't you?" she asked going back to her work, I shook my head.

"Not really, the thought of living forever with my boyfriend is actually all that I want" I admitted, she smiled and shook her head.

"Hey girls" Ethan and Benny greeted in unison.

"Hey, your pal David's a real charmer" Sarah replied sarcastically, Ethan glared.

"Well he is your ancestral enemy" he said, I tilted my head in confusion.

"Or maybe he's just a jerk" she said shrugging.

"Little miss neck-biter have trouble believing in werewolves?" Ethan asked moving forward threateningly, my eyes widened slightly and Benny held him back.

"Woah Ethan, what's gotten into you?" Benny asked also confused, Sarah stood from the couch and I did the same. But more to keep her from killing Ethan.

"Who are the ancestral enemies now huh?" Benny said chuckling nervously, he gave me a pleading look and I stood next to him.

"What d'you call me?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Whatever don't get your fangs in a twist" Ethan snapped, Benny jumped inbetween them and I pushed Sarah back a bit.

"So moving on, that symbol you saw I looked it up last night and get this. It's for a reversal cure" Benny said handing Ethan a piece of paper with a weird symbol on it.

"A cure? Does it work for other curses like a vampire curse?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Why? Soccer team have a strict no bloodsucker policy?" Ethan asked moving forward again, Benny pushed him back.

"Might work on other curses, David's probably trying to find it before the full moon tonight" Benny said.

"We're ditching class, you are helping me find this cure right now" Sarah said grabbing Benny's arm, he smiled excitedly and I rolled my eyes "We are not done" she added glancing back at Ethan, he growled loudly and she walked away with Benny.

"Later Cujo" I said to Ethan before leaving myself.

Few Minutes Later...

I turned the corner and saw David near his locker along with Erica, he walked away and she turned "It's like Romeo and Juliet but with pointy teeth and no tights!" she shouted as he left, I smiled in amusement and Rory appeared behind her. She turned around and her smile fell "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Checking to see if you're coming to the big party tonight" he said, I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What party?" she asked shaking her head.

"Ethan and Benny were talking about David being a total party animal. And E's parents are always on these lame date nights on Friday" Rory said, I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, they're having a party with David and they didn't invite me?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, how could they throw a party and not invite you?!" Rory exclaimed as she walked down the hall, I slowly walked towards him and he turned around.

"Hey Maxi" he greeted leaning against the lockers, I nodded in greeting.

"What's with this party tonight?" I asked, though I knew there was no party.

"I thought you already knew, well Ethan and Benny are having a party tonight with David. So you wanna go?" he asked hopefully, I thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, sounds fun. But first we're gonna grab some lunch. I don't party on an' empty stomach" I said crossing my arms, he smirked.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? Cuz you know how much I love watching you eat" he pointed out, I smiled. I'd made my first kill a few nights ago, of course I needed Rory's help. And I soon found out that Rory got hot by watching my drink, but I wasn't complaining...it always turned out great for me.

"Just think of it like this, we don't do it after we've fed because I'll be so much more energized when we get to the party Rory. And Ethan has a lot of rooms in his house" I whispered pressing my chest against his.

"Sounds good to me" he said lightly kissing my throat.

Ethan's Party...

I arrived at the party with Rory, and found a whole bunch of people already flooding into the house "Time to Party Max" he exclaimed lacing his fingers with mine and leading me towards the house. Ethan's little sister Jane was holding the door open, with a very confused expression.

"Now it's a party, because the party animals here. It wasn't a party before I arrived just so were clear" Rory told her as we walked into the house, I was actually surprised at how many people showed up. But then I remembered how popular David was.

"I'm gonna go get a drink Rorster" I said, he tilted his head at me.

"But we just drank a lot" he said, I giggled and stroked his cheek.

"A normal drink Rory, I'll need it if I'm gonna be with you all night" I said flirtily before letting go of his hand, I walked into the kitchen and dug through Ethan's fridge. I pulled out a soda and went back into the living room, Rory jumped up and grabbed onto the chandelier "What are you doing?" I asked amused, he started to howl while swinging back and forth. I smiled and flopped down onto the couch with my soda.

After a lot of howling Rory finally dropped down from the chandelier, he could've gone all night if I wasn't heading upstairs "Where yah goin' Max?" he asked slowly trailing behind me, I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at him.

"Well Ethan and Benny headed into the basement a few minutes ago which means no one's occupying his room. You know what that means Rory" I said giggling afterwards, he sped to where I was and slammed me against the wall. He was vamped out and I smirked.

"If you say so" he said, he sank his fangs into my neck and my back arched into him. His hands gripped my thighs and I panted as he sucked the blood, I suddenly heard a faint but clear scream and my eyes widened.

"Rory" I sighed pushing him back, he had blood running down his chin and his eyes were still a bright yellow.

"What?" he asked, I sighed.

"I heard something. Look it'll take a few seconds I swear" I said pleadingly, he sighed and changed back.

"Fine" he said annoyed, I smiled and vampire-sped down into the basement. I smelt something really gross and heard loud growling "Hey guys what's going on?" Rory asked from behind me, a very large werewolf snarled at him and Sarah jumped onto it's back.

"Bad dog!" she shouted pouring some blue liquid into it's mouth, she jumped off and it fell to the floor whimpering.

"No, what did you do?" Erica asked dropping onto her knees.

"I cured him" Sarah replied a little disappointed.

"How would you like it if I went around curing all of your boyfriends?" Erica asked with her hands on the werewolf, it shifted but instead of turning into David...it turned into Ethan "Ethan? Really. Eww" Erica whined wiping her hands on Benny's shirt, Sarah grabbed a blanket and covered Ethan's naked lower half.

"Where's David?" Benny asked looking around, I looked to my right and saw a cute fluffy dog covered in chains.

"That's David? That is so lame" Erica said huffing.

"Great just what the internet needs, a cute animal video" Benny said filming David, I smiled and turned to Rory.

"So, you wanna stay here or what?" I asked, he shrugged.

"The parties still going and I'm still unsatisfied so yeah. Ethan's room?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist, I nodded.

"Max why's your neck bleeding?" Sarah asked hesitatingly.

"We were uh...busy" I replied nervously, she grimaced and Erica groaned.

"Well at least one of us is getting some" she snapped before storming upstairs, I rolled my eyes.


	10. Doug The Vampire Hunter

I walked into the school with Erica feeling a lot more satisfied than' I had this morning, I was picking up my breakfast and she was dining in the same area. Thankfully I no longer needed Rory's help to take people down, I was amazing at it now "So where's your sis this morning?" she asked, I shrugged but soon noticed Sarah drinking from a brown paper juice box.

"She's over there looking like a little kid" I sighed as we approached her.

"Did you turn 11 last night? What's with the juice box?" Erica asked as we stopped in front of Sarah.

"It's a new blood substitute Benny's grandma gave me. I guess she's used to packing nerd lunches" she replied shrugging, I took the juice box from her and sniffed it. I grimaced and immediately handed it back to her.

"It smells like shoe. How is it?" I asked curiously.

"Not bad. Aside from the fact it may cause nausea, dizziness, irritability, bloating and sleep drooling" she replied reading from the side of the box, I rolled my eyes "So I hate it" she added.

"I know you think feeding on humans is 'Wrong' but d'you really wanna risk bloating?" Erica asked before walking away, Sarah sighed.

"It would be easier" I said tilting my head.

"I don't drink humans Max" she said firmly while sucking through the straw again, I nodded and we headed into the school.

Few Minutes Later...

Sarah was busy whining about how gross the blood substitute was when her eyes suddenly widened at something behind me, I looked back to see the guys walking down the hallway with some guy in what looked like a blonde mullet wig. I soon recognized him and I groaned "Oh great" I muttered, a few girls surrounded him and Sarah motioned Ethan over.

"This new blood is awful, I need a new new one!" she exclaimed once Ethan reached us.

"You guys gotta stay out of sight, that's Doug Falconhawk" Ethan said warningly.

"Isn't he the night vision poser from that show you guys like? He looks like a prison hairdresser" Sarah said chuckling.

"Yeah serious mullet fail, and you should be worried about him. If he gets in my way he's lunch" Erica said smiling.

"His hair is awesome. He's like batman and all four ghost busters and like a scientist motorcycle gang all in one. And if he spots you, you won't have a chance" Ethan replied, I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Well I'm in your Chemistry class that he's currently in Ethan. Let's see how good this guy really is" I said walking into the classroom, Doug was in front of the class writing random Chemicals on the black board.

"Rule number one. Scares don't find themselves" he said dramatically, I rolled my eyes and headed to the back of the class where Benny and Rory were sat.

"You know I thought watching it on TV with you guys was bad but apparently the live show is even worse" I said leaning against the desk.

"Oh hey Max" Rory greeted putting an' arm around my waist.

"But you can bring them to you if you have the right bait. Aloe, Musk, Saffron, Pepper. A recipe for wicked ghost action!" Doug exclaimed.

"You should spike it with Vervain Doug, also makes for a sweet vampire repellent" Benny said pulling a small brown bag out of his satchel, I stepped back as a nervous feeling ran through me "So I've heard" he added shrugging, Rory felt the effects too but fell onto the floor.

"You're not one of them are yah buddy?" Doug asked as the class snickered, Rory popped back up and sat down in his seat.

"Hey Rory, I bet Doug could really go for a 's the kind of thing a great assistant would fetch" Ethan said quietly, I knew he was trying to get rid of Rory but my boyfriend wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in Whitechappel.

"What's a latte?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. But I think a place on the other side of town has one" Ethan replied.

"Sweet I'll find one, thanks dude!" Rory exclaimed before running out of the class, I glared at Ethan and he gave me an' innocent look.

"What? I'm just protecting him" he said shrugging, I rolled my eyes and occupied Rory's seat.

Later On...

I walked out of the school looking for the guys and I spotted Benny an' Ethan near Doug's van, I groaned and approached them "Sup guys" I greeted boredly, they nodded and I noticed Doug rummaging for something inside the van "Any of you seen Rory? I'm starving and we usually grab lunch together" I said crossing my arms.

"He's still getting Doug's latte" Ethan replied, I rolled my eyes.

"Stop sending him out for stuff, I've been bored all day" I said annoyed.

"Sorry Max but we're trying to keep him away from Doug. If he found out Rory was a vampire he'd stake him" Benny said shrugging, I turned to him and glared.

"If he hurts Rory or anyone I'm friends with then he is definitely on my lunch list" I snapped threateningly, Benny gulped and I smiled innocently when Doug came out.

"Who's your friend?" he asked glancing at Ethan and Benny.

"Doug this is Max, Rory's girlfriend. Max this is Doug Falconhawk a guy who hunts the supernatural" Ethan said nervously, I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you, so where is Rory?" Doug asked confusedly.

"He went out to get you a latte" Ethan replied, Doug nodded and hopped back into the van.

"Max please don't eat him" Benny whispered pleadingly.

"Don't worry you guys he'll be fine as long as he doesn't piss me off. I'll be over later to see if Rory's with you alright?" I asked looking at Ethan, he nodded reluctantly and I walked away.

At Ethan's House...

I rang the doorbell and Sarah fidgeted beside me "Calm down" I whispered irritated by the fact she was unable to stay still.

"Hey you think I'm bad you should see what happens when you get hungry! Talk about bitchy!" she shouted, I glared at her and the door soon opened. Sarah rushed in grabbing Ethan's shirt in her hands, but I had to stay outside because of the 'No entry without invitation' rule.

"Benny" I sang, his eyes widened slightly.

"Hey Max, c'mon in" he said nervously, I nodded and walked into the house making sure to close the door behind me.

"Sarah, Doug's gonna see you" Ethan squeaked.

"Oh no, I'm paralysed by terror" she said sarcastically while standing in the entrance to the living room, Doug was sat down on the arm chair with a camera in his hands.

"What good is a camera that see's vampires when there's no vampires to see" he said aiming it our way, I managed to jump behind Benny but Sarah stayed still.

"Holy cow! A vampire!" he shouted with wide eyes.

"What? No this is just a girl I know. Who just showed up to leave" Ethan said nervously, he tried pushing Sarah towards the door but apparently her lack of good blood substitute made her uncaring about who found out.

"Oh give me a break!" she exclaimed, she hissed loudly at Doug and he ran into the kitchen screaming "Looks like I broke your hero" she said not bothered one bit, I sighed"Can you science me some new blood?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"He saw you" Ethan said with wide eyes.

"Yeah and he really looked like he was gonna do something about it. That guy is a total poser" she said crossing her arms, an' arrow lodged itself right in the wall next to her head and I gasped.

"A real vampire! The haters on my blog can eat it!" Doug exclaimed from the kitchen doorway, he was armed with a bow an' arrow and had a weird helmet/camera on his head. Sarah ran through the door and he chased her.

"Sarah's in trouble" Ethan squeaked.

"Yeah.. Doug is awesome" Benny said in awe, there was a gust of wind and Rory appeared in front of us.

"All I could get was a Danish. Did I miss anything?" he asked excitedly, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair nervously.

In The Van...

I was on Rory's lap in Doug's van with the other two, watching Doug's show on the monitor. He was recording this live, and that was definitely not good "This episode is gonna be awesome!" Benny exclaimed.

"This is bad" Ethan said.

"Uh, hey don't say things you can't take back" Rory said.

"If he even touches my sister I am going bitchy vampire on this guy" I said angrily.

"There's an' audio feed" Benny said cranking up the volume.

_"Alright McCowsky we're going live with this and it better be ratings gold. We're interrupting biggest bravest babies" S_ome guy said.

"This is huge Jerry, the worlds first televised vampire kill. This bloodsuckers dead...again" Doug said running down the street.

"Guys we gotta do something" Ethan said worriedly.

"D'you think Doug would really kill Sarah?" Benny asked also a little worried.

"Even if he doesn't the whole worlds gonna know she's a vampire and then this towns gonna be crawling with people like Doug. Plus spooky government scientists" Ethan pointed out, I shuddered and Rory's arms tightened around my waist.

"What do we do? Doug's our hero and I don't wanna use any of my arcane power to rip his soul from his mortal form" Benny said dramatically.

"Yeah...good thing you're bad at magic" Rory said still watching the screen, I chuckled.

"If Doug wants a show about vampire then we'll give him one" Ethan said with his 'I just got an idea' look, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, do what you gotta do. I'm gonna go distract Doug long enough for you guys to come up with a plan" I said standing from Rory's lap.

"Don't let him see you Max" Ethan said warningly, I nodded.

"I won't. Don't worry I'll be safe" I reassured, I leaned down to Rory's level and kissed him.

"I'll see you later" he said after I pulled away.

"Max d'you have your phone?" Ethan asked, I nodded and pulled it out of my shorts pocket.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked curiously.

"So that when we have everything set up you can lead Doug to the place. Just distract him until we give you our location. Then we need you to get him there without being seen. Can you do that?" he asked, I scoffed.

"Of course I can, I'm like a vampire ninja. Text me later" I waved before jumping out of the van and closing the doors. I looked around double checking the street was empty before I flew up into the sky.

I easily found my sister from her scent and she was crouched down behind a dumpster, Doug was a few feet away making a lot of noise "Hey sis" I greeted crouching behind the bin next to her.

"Max what are you doing here?" she asked worriedly, I rolled my eyes and watched Doug fall into some trash.

"The boys sent me to distract Doug, they're coming up with a plan and it's my job to keep him away from you. Oh yeah here" I said handing her a squirming rat, she took it from me and eagerly sank her teeth in. I grimaced slightly and shook my head.

"Thanks, but it only helped a little" she replied tossing it away and wiping the blood from her mouth.

"I know you need some of the substitute. Anyway you stay here and I'll get him away from you okay? Don't worry he won't see me" I said reassuringly.

"Well that kind of explains why you're wearing black clothes and that mask. But please be careful Max. You might be immortal but you're still my baby sister" she said worriedly, I smiled and quickly hugged her.

"I'll be fine, you just stay hidden" I instructed, she nodded and I sped past Doug to the other side of the alleyway. The wind blowing through his hair from my speed alerted him I was there and he spun around to face me.

"Another Vampire? This is gonna blow Jerry's mind!" he exclaimed aiming the arrow my way, he pulled the trigger and I easily caught it before snapping it in half "Well that's not good" he said more to himself, I smirked and hissed while crouching down "You better run vampire!" he shouted running my way, I ran down the darker part of the alley making sure he could follow me.

My phone soon buzzed and I opened the message _'Max meet us at the warehouse. Sarah's on her way you just have to get Doug here. Hurry though. Ethan' _I groaned and looked back to see Doug still running towards me "This may take a while" I sighed walking down the street.

The Warehouse...

I sped into the warehouse and found Ethan dressed up in some weird Wolfman costume, while Sarah held a pink blanket and a plastic set of fangs "What the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed in amusement.

"Max you're here thank god...here" Ethan said handing me some plastic fangs, I gave him an' annoyed look.

"You know I have my own right?" I asked looking at the fake fangs as though they were something gross.

"Look Doug has to know their fake otherwise he'll try and kill you too" he said shrugging, I sighed.

"Where's the other two dorks?" I asked, Ethan pointed to a large wall of stacked up boxes, I walked around to find Benny dressed up as a vampire and Rory still in his Doug costume.

"Lookin' good Max" Benny winked taking in my appearance, I smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" I said walking past him "Rorster" I greeted jumping up and locking my legs around his waist as like I always did. His hands took their usual spot on my ass and mine rested on his neck.

"You look so hot" he said nuzzling my shoulder, I giggled and put my mouth next to his ear.

"Maybe later I'll let you bite me" I whispered, running my tongue down his neck till I reached his shirt collar. He hissed a little and I felt two sharp objects lightly ghost over my 'Bite spot'.

"How about now?" he asked nipping at my neck, I held in a moan but soon heard two loud footsteps.

"Doug's here" I said jumping down onto the floor, Rory rolled his eyes in annoyance and Benny peeked through the shelves. He muttered something and a loud but very fake howling echoed through the warehouse, I turned to my left and saw Ethan walk out from behind the shelves opposite us.

"You trespass human, on ground that is not yours" he said in a weird voice.

"I'm tracking some vampires. Your eternal foe" Doug replied.

"You track my forbidden girlfriend?" Ethan growled.

"And my future vampire wife" Benny said in a very chilled out voice as he revealed himself.

"Another vampire? Well at least it's a fair fight now" Doug said in thought.

"I am Fangstorm the vampire. If you have harmed my love then I will totally...vampire you" Benny said slowly, he gave Ethan a small shrug as though it was the best he could come up with.

"Bonnie prefers me, Greg. The werewolf mechanic with a good heart" Ethan said.

"I think I stumb...hunted my way into a love triangle" Doug said.

"Bonnie and I have an' arranged marriage. The tradition has lasted for like a million years and it's really important!" Benny exclaimed as he and Ethan started to slowly circle each other.

"No stop. Stop this madness" Sarah said walking in while wearing the sleeved pink blanket, tiara and fake fangs.

"I've been tracking a vampire princess? I woulda thought vampire royalty would be better dressed" Doug said causing me to laugh quietly.

"I heard that you jerk" Sarah exclaimed a little annoyed "Fangstorm, Greg. Please don't make me choose between love and the super ancient tradition of our people" she said getting into character "This is so stupid" she whispered afterwards.

"Don't worry Sarah you're doing great" I whispered giving her a mocking thumbs up, she gave me a quick glare and I chuckled.

"I Fangstorm, challenge this dog to a wicked spin kick fight" Benny said walking backwards until he reached me and Rory.

"Dude I'll throw you out" Rory said eagerly while grabbing the back of Benny's jacket.

"What? No it'll hurt" Benny whined, Rory threw him anyway and Benny flew straight into Ethan, successfully landing them both on the floor. They started to fight and Benny made it look like he was trying to bite Ethan.

"Go get Doug" Ethan whispered to Sarah, she nodded and I peeked through the box shelf to see her in front of Doug.

"I beg of you, please Mr Falconhawk. You can't let them kill each other, you're the only one who can help" she said panicked.

"Do I keep my hunters instinct in check and play peacemaker? Or do I bag myself a vampire and write my name in the history books?" he asked himself while Sarah moved to stand behind him "Yeah. I'll do that one" he said, he spun around aiming the arrow at Sarah and she acted on instinct by kicking him with her vampire strength. He flew across the room and landed on the floor next to the still fighting Benny and Ethan.

"Sarah did you have to kick him so hard?" Ethan asked pulling away from Benny.

"Ethan shhh" Benny hissed, though Doug was meant to hear him.

"Ethan? Benny?...what is this?" Doug asked angrily.

"Uh hi Doug" Ethan replied sheepishly.

"And you!" Doug shouted pointing a finger at me, I opened my mouth and let him watch me pull out the plastic set of fangs Ethan gave me.

"Had to get you here somehow" I shrugged, he sighed and shook his head disappointedly.

Back at Ethan's...

"I'm sorry Doug. But when you showed up we thought it would be awesome to be on TV" Ethan lied, we were stood outside his house next to the van watching him sulkily put everything back into the bag, I had left my mask in Ethan's house but I hadn't changed out of my original clothes.

"I was live. I'm ruined, how could you do that to a guy? I just wanted to make a fans day" he said.

"And maybe shoot a vampire" Sarah added.

"Yeah. Maybe. On camera. Instead I get punked by a Dusk convention" he said handing Rory the duffel bag, Rory jumped into the back of the van excitedly and I chuckled "I don't know why you would wanna destroy your own hero just to get on TV. Dressing up as monsters? Rigging my camera so that this girl would show up as a vampire? Kids weren't like this before NewbieTube!" Doug exclaimed. I knew this must've been hard on the boys with him being their hero and all, but I was seriously grateful to them for saving my sisters life "Here. You might as well keep these useless things" Doug muttered, he handed Benny his vampire seeing camera and he also revealed to us that his hair was a wig when he dumped that in Benny's arms too.

"I knew it" I whispered to Sarah, she nodded with an' amused look on her face.

"All packed up Mr Falconhawk. Your latte's in the cup holders" Rory said jumping out of the van, his eyes were also a little wide at Doug's hairless head.

"Thanks Rory" Doug said closing the back doors "I think I should make a rule number 11. Some scares just aren't worth finding" he said before going round to the front of the van.

"Thanks for helping me and protecting Whitechappel's secret. You did the right thing...kind of like a hero. But I am never being Bonnie again" Sarah said crossing her arms, I chuckled.

"I'm sorry guys" Ethan said sadly.

"I can't talk right now. Everything I ever believed in was a wig" Benny said pouting, Doug came back around and sighed.

"The camper won't start. You're not a real mechanic are you? Or was that part a lie too?" Doug asked looking at Ethan, Ethan shook his head guiltily "Yeah. Worst episode ever" Doug muttered disappearing again.

The Next Night...

_"Whitechappel. The boring town with the one trophy high school and the lukewarm latte's. No scares to be found here just lies and pranks..." _Ethan and Benny popped up on the TV screen dressed up _"...And the only reason you should visit this place is if you want your show cancelled too" _he finished, I chuckled and looked at the others.

"Well he's not bitter at all" Sarah said.

"D'you see that? We got on TV" Benny said excitedly, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen.

_"But that isn't the end of Doug Falconhawk. Starting next month I could be coming to your town and pulling a wicked prank on you and your friends. Get ready for Doug Falconhawk Prankblaster" _Doug exclaimed, a few scenes came up of him pulling really lame pranks on people.

"Nice I can't wait to watch Doug prank-blast some chum" Benny said glancing at us.

"As long as he stays away from us" Ethan said hopefully, I nodded and glanced at the clock.

"Damn" I hissed jumping off Rory's lap.

"What?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Feeding time. I haven't eaten since this morning and you all know how I am when I'm hungry" I said raising my eyebrows, they all groaned and nodded.

"You should seriously go eat some poor defenceless person. But clean up before you come back!" Benny exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. You coming Rorster?" I asked, he nodded eagerly and shot up from the couch.

"I do love feeding time with my girlfriend" he said lacing his fingers with mine, the others gagged but I smiled a little.

"Let's go" I said leading him towards the door.


	11. The Brewed

I had my back pressed against the door and my legs were stretched out until my feet were firmly planted on the bottom of the table, the zombified teachers weren't that strong and my vampire strength was the only thing stopping them from barging in here and eating the brains of Benny and Ethan.

"Oh man, why couldn't we be at home? Watching so you think you can fly. Eating a tripple meat lovers pizza. With extra meat" Benny whined, I groaned.

"Stop talking about food. You know I haven't eaten since this morning" I snapped feeling my fangs come through.

"Yeah. Instead our teachers could bash in here any second and scoop out our brains like chip dip" Ethan whimpered, the teachers banged harder against the door and I sighed while pushing myself further back to keep it shut.

"You think we can outrun them?" Benny asked hopefully.

"I don't have to outrun them, I just have to outrun you!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yah know I think they'd go for your brain first there honour roll" Benny replied slightly annoyed. The banging became harder and I groaned, I found it very difficult to keep the teachers out right now...especially with my lack of blood.

"Where's Sarah? We could really use her help right now. I mean Max looks like she's about to kill us herself" Ethan said nervously, I would've gone out there and ate some of the teachers but I didn't know why they were zombies. For all I knew they could decide to bite back and I'd turn into some brainless idiot myself.

"I don't think she was in a very helping mood today" Benny said in thought.

9 1/2 Hours Earlier, 9:15 am:

I stood in front of the boys next to Sarah with a hand on my hip, they were asking her if she could beat some guy up for them because he was calling them names...personally I found it hilarious "I'm not breaking any arms or smashing anyone through a wall just because he called you...what was it?" she asked.

"Teethan"

"Benny-Rabbit" they replied one after the other, I giggled.

"It's not what he says. It's how he says it" Benny said irritatedly.

"Let's go boys" Our Chemistry teacher said boredly.

"We'll be right with you sir. And if were not there in five minutes just start boring kids without us" Benny said with mock enthusiasm.

"We'll be right there sir" Ethan added reassuringly.

"Forget it. Look I have a field trip to the art gallery. Lucky me" Sarah said sarcastically "Later Teethan, Benny-Rabbit" she waved amused before walking away.

"Sounds cute when she says it" Ethan said glancing at Benny who smirked.

"Dude. Could you be any more loved up on my sister?!" I exclaimed before walking into the classroom.

9 1/2 Hours Later, 7:48 pm:

The door window smashed sending small pieces of glass flying onto the floor or onto me "We're so dead. This is not fair. Why couldn't we get some sign that this was gonna happen?" Benny asked, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the door handle to prevent the teachers from entering.

"Yeah just a hint would've been nice" Ethan agreed.

"Hey I told you that teacher was acting weird but did you guys believe me? No. No one believes a vampire these days!" I exclaimed angrily.

9:16 am:

I sat down in my usual seat but found Rory hadn't arrived yet, the boys soon entered and occupied their seats in front of me "Max can't you do something?" Benny asked pleadingly while turning in his seat to face me.

"No way. You guys have been dealing with bullies since we were 11 just do what you did back then" I said shrugging and resting my arms on the desk.

"I don't think hiding in our locker until the end of lunch will help us this time Max" Ethan said tilting his head in annoyance, I rolled my eyes and glanced behind them, our teacher had written 'brain' on the blackboard and was acting very sluggish.

"Uh guys. I think there's something wrong with him" I said a little worried while motioning to the teacher, they both glanced at him but turned back to me.

"He's fine Max. So about this guy..." Benny started, I groaned and let my head fall onto the desk.

7:53 pm:

Ethan ran over to the door with a fire extinguisher and smacked the arms of the teachers that were trying to grab hold of me, he pulled the trigger of the extinguisher and white freezing cold smoke shot out of it. I coughed slightly but kept my back against the door.

"They hate this stuff. If there's enough we should be able to hold them off until Sarah get's back" Ethan said, he started to squirt the zombies with the smoke again and it seemed to be working.

"Sarah is coming back right?" Benny asked unsurely.

"Were the most important things in her life right?" Ethan asked, though it came out high pitched and hesitant.

"Really? She's a fledgling vampire struggling to keep herself from biting people and you think you're the most important things in her life? I don't mean to sound like a bitch but I think she cares more about me than' you two" I exclaimed panting.

9:53 am:

I was leaning down and I had my head resting in my palm, the teacher kept writing 'brain' on the blackboard and his tone of voice was sending me to sleep. Ethan pulled out his phone and put it to his ear "Yeah me too. The teachers kinda giving us some free time" he said to the person on the other end.

"Brain. I feel hot. I need a...excuse me" the teacher said, he went to walk out the door but bumped into the wall instead.

"I think what he meant is...text freely amongst yourselves" Benny announced, everyone in the class pulled out their cell phones and I leaned over to pat Benny on the shoulder "What?" he asked turning around, I shrugged.

"I'm bored. Talk to me" I said leaning back, he rolled his eyes but turned in his chair so that he was fully facing me.

"So about this bully. His names Scott, he's tall and has dark brown hair. Very jocky" Benny said, I sighed and shook my head.

"No. I am not gonna do anything to him. Sides full vampire powers are way stronger than' fledgling powers. I could shove him into a wall and he'd probably go straight through into the next class!" I exclaimed, Benny had a look of thought and I knew he was considering it "No" I repeated, he pouted and slumped in his seat.

"C'mon. Just one little smack" he begged, I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe. But only if I see him teasing you and this is the last time I'm helping you guys out" I caved, he silently cheered for a few seconds before calming down.

"Thank you Max" he said smiling, I nodded and knew that I would probably soon regret my decision.

8:02 pm:

Ethan repeatedly squirted the teachers but even I could tell it was running out, Benny approached the door with a chair and I looked up at them "This isn't going to last much longer. Maybe we should call Rory" Ethan suggested.

"Rory? Is it that bad?" Benny asked, a thought popped into my head and I lit up.

"Yes! I can drink from him and I won't be so worn out!" I shouted excitedly.

"She has a point. And if you remember he did say he wanted to protect the innocent" Ethan pointed out.

11:23 am:

I slowly turned the corner with the guys and another teacher strolled past us looking half dead and mumbling 'brains' "There goes the French teacher Mrs Laffleur" Ethan muttered.

"She's not looking too good either. She looks worse than' our Chemistry teacher" I said a little worried.

"Well yeah but she's also a teacher so who the heck cares right?" Benny asked excitedly, I rolled my eyes and Rory jumped in front of us with his hands on his hips.

"Greeting Mortals. And vampire" he added the last part once he noticed me.

"You look stranger than' usual" Ethan remarked.

"Very perceptive mortal, of course you are among the few that knows my real secret identity" Rory said opening his shirt, underneath was a red t-shirt with the letters 'RV' in blue "RV. Rory vampire, defender of the innocent!" he exclaimed dramatically, I heard someone mumble the word 'Brain' and I knew it was my vamp hearing picking it up. Apparently Rory heard it too "Hark! A cry for help. Someone is in need of 'brains'. RV away" he said before running past us and around the corner.

"You mean someone else is in need of brains? You know maybe he's finally gonna meet his soul-mate after all" Benny said, I glared at him and his face fell "I mean...uh...Oh who am I kiddin' I got nothing" he muttered giving up, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not exactly someone's 'soul mate'. Heck I don't even believe in that crap, but I do know if I had to choose anyone in this school or even Whitechappel to be my soul-mate. It would be Rory every time" I admitted shrugging, they both looked a little surprised but nodded.

2:35 pm:

I used my vamp speed to get into the announcers room and I ducked down behind the door, the teachers had all gone nuts and one even tried to bite my head. Lucky for me I got away fast enough, two guys suddenly ran through the door and I hissed "Oh my god!" Benny shouted, I sighed in relief and so did they.

"Hey Max" Ethan greeted as they crouched down beside me, I nodded in greeting and peeked around the corner to see students screaming and running away from the teachers.

"This is seriously insane!" I exclaimed nervously.

"I know. We need to warn everybody" Ethan told us.

"What? Didn't you hear me screaming? I think we've done our part" Benny panted.

"Here. Wait for my queue" Ethan said handing Benny the small microphone, he stood up and turned on the switch.

"You're on" he said looking at Benny who had also stood up at this point.

"Uh testing,1 2. Testies" Benny said smiling in amusement, I rolled my eyes and stood up myself.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed impatiently.

"Attention all Whitechappel students this is an' emergency announcement from Benny Weird. Many girls you know who I am..." he said before chuckling, I sighed and shook my head "Due to unforeseen circumstances beyond our control we have no choice but to cancel all classes. Extra curricular activity's and uh..." Ethan thankfully snatched the microphone away from him and I peeked through the door window again.

"Zombies. Run!" he shouted, he put the microphone on the counter and a hand popped out of nowhere grabbing his arm. Ethan's eyes flashed bright white for a second.

"Ethan snap out of it c'mon!" Benny exclaimed tugging his other arm, the female teacher was about to bite Ethan's arm when I pulled my fist back and slammed it into the side of her head. She fell to the floor unconscious and I faced the other two.

"She's gonna be out for a while. I actually might have killed her" I admitted sheepishly.

"I don't care right now. C'mon!" Ethan exclaimed running down the hallway, he stopped to try and open a classroom door but we found it was locked "Benny I just had a vision. The coffee from Lotta Latte is what's making this happen" Ethan explained.

"Lotta Latte? Figures, you'd have to be brain dead to pay 5 bucks a cup for flavoured bean juice" Benny said annoyed.

"But it doesn't make any sense. That coffee's been around for a long time, why is all of a sudden turning people into zombies? What changed?" Ethan asked confusedly.

"Yah know I really can't put my finger on it right now but I'd like to remind you that we are in an' open hallway with no protection" I pointed out, they both nodded.

"Okay we need to run" Benny said, I nodded and we started down the hallway again.

7:52 pm:

We ran into the boys bathroom and I slammed the door shut before leaning against it "Alright we're safe in here, trust me. Teachers will never enter a student washroom. It's like an' unwritten rule in education" Benny said calmly, I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, right after 'don't eat students brains'" Ethan said shaking his head, the zombies bashed against the door and I pushed harder.

"You know who's fault this really is? Sarah's. Why don't you fight your own battles?" Benny said mockingly, I glared at him.

"Because you dorks need to learn how to do stuff without us. We're not always gonna be around to save you idiots" I exclaimed, he glared back.

"Remember when that was you Max?" he reminded, my glare disappeared and I glanced at the floor sadly.

"Benny" Ethan said warningly.

"No you know I'm right E. Ever since Max has been turned she's been treating us like dorks but what she forgets is that she was one of us" Benny exclaimed angrily, I shook my head and sighed.

"Did you ever think that this might have been revenge Benny? Cuz that's why I give you boys such a hard time" I admitted guiltily, his glare faded into a look of realisation.

"Max..." he started, something stronger started pounding against the door and I turned around to hold it with my hands. I smelt something familiar and I immediately opened the door.

"Hey. Did I miss anything?" Sarah asked walking in, I closed the door again and leaned against it.

"Actually we were just talking about you. Hooray were saved" Benny said smiling.

"We were worried about you. I had a vision about what's turning people into zombies...it's coffee" Ethan said, she nodded.

"I know. Lotta Latte. I had a chat with the folks down there earlier" she replied shrugging.

"I tried to call you to warn you but you never picked up" Ethan said confusedly.

"Yeah sorry about that I kinda leant my phone to Mr Collinwood" she said, I nodded and realised the banging had stopped along with the noise of zombies. I cautiously opened the door and found them all unconscious on the floor.

"Guys it's all clear I think we can go" I said still a little down from the previous argument with Benny.

"There's no where to go the streets are crawling with zombies and the longer we wait the worse this thing gets. Don't you have some geek know how on zombie fighting?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Actually yeah. In every zombie movie it's the same, damage the head. Yah know smash them, shoot 'em, chop it off. It's pretty simple actually" I replied shrugging, they all gave me surprised looks "I used to be a geek remember?" I asked glancing at Benny, he sighed and turned to Ethan.

"She's right. Well except Super Dead 4. They cured the zombies with anti-zombulax" he pointed out.

"You're right. If we get a sample of the coffee maybe we can analyze it and find a cure or a weakness" Ethan said.

"Sounds like were headed to the lab" Sarah said nodding.

"But I think we're going to need my ectoplasmic refractor from home" Ethan said.

"Oh I love that ectoplasmic refractor" Benny said smiling.

"Here's the deal. You go get some of the coffee and I'll run to your house with Max to find the ectoplasmic thing and we'll meet in the lab in 10 minutes, deal?" Sarah asked, I nodded.

"Uh the refractor is in my room on my microscope okay?" Ethan asked, she nodded.

"Be careful guys" I said nervously, they both nodded and I exited the bathroom with Sarah "Oh crap" I muttered as some nearby zombies spotted us.

"We should lead them away from the guys" she suggested, I nodded and we walked away fast but not too fast. Just enough for the zombies to follow us instead of surrounding the door.

A Few Minutes Later...

I walked out of Ethan's house with Sarah and made sure I had the refractor "Okay ectoplasmic thingy...check" Sarah said as I held it in my hands, I nodded and froze as Ethan's mom popped up in front of us zombified "Uh Mrs Morgan, maybe you should try de-caff" Sarah said, I rolled my eyes.

We managed to get Ethan's mom into the garage but she was a lot stronger than' she looked "Sorry about this. I'm still babysitting Friday Night right?" Sarah asked hopefully, I chuckled and shook my head.

"Come one the dorks are probably freaking out right now" I said amused, she nodded and we sped to the school.

We soon sniffed out the boys and found them in the Chemistry room "Here" I said handing Ethan the refractor.

"Thanks. Did you see my mom?" he asked, Sarah gave me a nervous look.

"We exchanged a few words" she replied, he nodded and attached the refractor to the microscope "You okay Benny? You look really sweaty" Sarah said worriedly, I looked and found he was sweating like mad...and also a little pale.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm pumped let's do this...zombie cure" he replied chuckling.

"There's definitely something going on here. These cells are like neurons, brain cells but their mutating" Ethan said looking at us.

"Okay. Mutant neurons...cool" Benny said nodding, zombies started banging against the door and we all jumped.

"Company. Speed up the geeking!" Sarah exclaimed grabbing the fire extinguisher.

"You can't rush science" Ethan said.

"You can if you don't want your brain eaten" she said squirting the zombies through the door window.

"What happened? The neurons are gone it just looks like plain old coffee now it's like it cured itself just sitting there" Ethan said confusedly.

"Maybe it has to be fresh" Sarah said still squirting the zombies.

"Hot. That's why the zombies hate the fire extinguisher. It's cold!" Ethan exclaimed in realisation.

"Great, so we just wait here until January?" Benny asked shaking his head.

"Couldn't we just blast the air conditioning? That would be much faster" I said in thought.

"That actually sounds like a plan. Benny pack up, we gotta fight our way to the mechanical room" Ethan said unenthusiastically.

"Who are you kidding? They'll break you like a fingernail I'll do it" Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"Oh well if you wanna go" Ethan said, but I knew that's what he wanted in the first place.

"Yeah. Next zombie rescue is totally on us" Benny muttered "Brain" I heard him say quietly.

"Benny what's up? You look really pale and sweaty" Ethan said nervously "Did you get bit back there?" he asked.

"No. I got bit up here" Benny said lifting his t-shirt sleeve to reveal a large bite mark on his arm.

"Benny. Why didn't you tell me?" Ethan asked with wide eyes.

"I thought you might get cure...fix...Can I bite your head?" Benny asked looking at Ethan, he stood up straight and stepped back.

"Okay this is bad. I'm gonna go help Sarah and see if we can speed this process" I said worriedly, Benny groaned and closed his eyes.

"Benny I'll be right back. Just hang in there and try not to kill Ethan okay?" I asked, he nodded and Ethan gave me a scared look.

"Don't leave me here!" he exclaimed.

"I'll be right back I swear" I reassured before speeding down into the mechanical room.

Once I got down there I found Sarah stood looking down at an' unconscious Rory "Do I even wanna know what you did to my boyfriend?" I asked, she shook her head and the air conditioning suddenly turned on.

"It worked?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah Benny's a zombie" I said, her eyes widened.

"What? How?" she asked worriedly, I shrugged.

"He got bit when we were at Ethan's house. But he should be back to normal soon, and so should Rory" I said looking at the zombified vampire.

"We should really get back to Ethan" she said, I shrugged.

"You go. I'll stay down here with Rorster until he wakes up" I said sitting down next to him.

"You sure?" she asked, I nodded and she left the room.

"I have a serious headache" Rory groaned moving around a little.

"Hey Rory. How you feeling?" I asked stroking his hair.

"I feel like crap. Did someone bite me again?" he asked in confusion, I giggled.

"No sweetie. But I'm starving, how about we go get some take out?" I asked, he stared up at me and nodded.

"That sounds good" he replied, I smiled and helped him up to his feet.

The Next Day...

I sighed and walked towards the boys, who were stood next to their locker "So everyone's back to normal" Ethan finished as I reached them.

"Hey guys" I greeted holding my books to my chest.

"Hey Max, is Rory okay?" Ethan asked, I shrugged.

"He's been better. Has a bit of a headache I suppose so I told him to stay in bed and I'd be over later" I replied, he nodded and glanced at Benny.

"Well I have to um...yeah" he muttered before walking away, I tilted my head in confusion but turned to Benny.

"So how'd you feel today?" I asked remembering his zombie bite from yesterday.

"A little headache but nothin' too serious" he said, I nodded "Max about what I said in the bathroom yesterday..." he started, I stopped him.

"No Benny you were right for once. I haven't been treating you guys like I used to before I became a vampire and when I said it was about revenge I didn't mean it. I've just been getting so caught up in everything. One week I'm practically invisible and getting no attention whatsoever and then the next I'm hot, popular and I have a boyfriend who loves me. I turned into a bitch and I shouldn't have taken it out on you" I said shaking my head.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way though. And I'm pretty sure if Ethan and I were turned we'd be the same as you, getting wrapped up in all that power" he shrugged, I nodded.

"Look Benny you and Ethan are my best friends. And even though I'm a vampire I won't be around forever, I'll leave Whitechappel one day. What I'm trying to say is, I can't fight your battles forever and neither can Sarah. But I am really sorry that I've been giving you guys such a hard time, I don't mean to it just kind of slips out" I said apologetically, he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, look Max I don't blame you. So we had our first best-friend fight" he shrugged, I chuckled and crossed my arms.

"Mhmm, anyway I have to get to class. But I'm sorry, again" I said shaking my head, he nodded and opened his arms.

"Hug of forgiveness?" he asked, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He hugged back tightly and a few seconds later I pulled back.

"So, we should get to class huh?" I asked shrugging, he nodded.

"Yeah, wanna walk together?" he asked, I nodded and we headed to Math class.


	12. 3 Geeks and a Demon

I walked up to Ethan's front door with Sarah feeling a little nervous, they didn't know I was coming for one thing and the last time his parents saw me I was a nerd wearing baggy jeans and long tops "Sarah are you sure about this?" I asked for the tenth time that night.

"Yes, look Rory blew you off for god knows what reason and you are not sitting in the house on your own. The guys won't mind I swear" she reassured, I sighed.

"I guess. It's his parents I'm worried about, they haven't seen me in a long time and they'll know something's up" I said, she rolled her eyes.

"Max they won't even be here they're going to some senior prom so relax" she said before ringing the door bell, soon enough someone answered and I found it was Ethan's little sister...Jane.

"Hey Sarah. Ethan your babysitter's here!" she shouted as Sarah walked in, I took a step forward but instantly flinched back when a burning sensation ran through my feet.

"Sarah" I whispered grabbing her attention, she gave me a confused look and I motioned to the doorway.

"Uh Jane you remember Max?" she asked moving Jane to face me, her eyes widened as she took in my appearance.

"Oh my god. You look awesome!" she exclaimed, I smiled.

"Thanks. Can I come in?" I asked, she nodded and took my hand.

"Come on in" she said pulling me through the doorway, I sighed in relief and she shut the front door.

"Hey guys" I greeted looking at Benny and an' annoyed Ethan.

"Hey Max, I thought you were with Rory tonight" he said, his annoyance turning to confusion.

"Yeah he cancelled on me for some reason so Sarah invited me over. That was okay right?" I asked hopefully, he nodded.

"Yeah of course" he said, I nodded and turned around to see his dad in some 80's costume.

"Maxine? It's been a while" he said, I shrugged.

"Yeah I've been busy with school, Rory and a new diet...anyway nice suit" I said steering the conversation away from my life.

"Yeah Ethan's mom thought it would be good if we wore the same thing we wore to our senior prom" he explained, I nodded.

"I think it's great you guys are chaperoning the senior citizens prom" Sarah said.

"Oh the senior prom, now I get it" Benny said chuckling for a moment before stopping completely, I rolled my eyes and the front door opened again.

"Who's ready to party?" Benny's Grandma asked excitedly.

"Grandma, you look..."

"Hot" Ethan said when Benny couldn't think of anything, Benny glared at him and I giggled.

"Thank you sweetie. You look a little surprised dear can't a grandma get her groove on?" she asked, Benny paused for a moment.

"I have no idea how to answer that" he replied shaking his head, Ethan's mom came down the stairs wearing a blue puffy dress that was definitely from the 80's.

"Okay what d'you think? This is the exact same dress I wore to my senior prom" she said.

"It's a little 1981 isn't it?" Benny's Grandma asked.

"Well yeah that's the point" Ethan's mom said hesitatingly.

"Mom I'm sure it looked great 30 years ago" Ethan said.

"Yeah I'm sure Grandma could lend you something out of her closet" Benny added, I gave them both annoyed looks but they shrugged.

"Maybe I should change" His mom said unsurely.

"You look great Mrs Morgan, ignore these idiots" I said reassuringly while motioning to Ethan and Benny, she turned to me and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You look very familiar" she said in thought, I inwardly cursed myself but managed to reply.

"It's Maxine. I changed a bit" I replied nervously, her eyes widened in realisation.

"You look different" she said motioning to my clothes, I shrugged.

"Yeah I got contacts and I gained confidence by going on this new diet. It really works" I said glancing at the guys for help.

"Uh shouldn't you guys get going? Prom starts soon right?" Benny asked taking the attention off me.

"Yes I guess we should" Ethan's mom said.

"Great, later guys" His dad said before they all left the house.

"Okay jacuzzi time machine starts in T minus 2 minutes" Ethan said looking at his watch.

"I'll get the drinks" Benny said heading for the kitchen.

"I'll get the popcorn" Sarah said following him.

"Can I stay up late tonight?" Jane asked.

"If you promise not to tell your parents we're letting you watch jacuzzi time machine" Sarah said, Jane nodded and she carried on into the kitchen.

"Seems like everybody has a job but us" I said crossing my arms, she nodded and tilted her head at me.

"Are you a vampire?" she asked, my eyes widened and I tried to think of something to say "It's okay if you are, I know Sarah and Rory are vampires" she reassured, I let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Yes Jane I'm a vampire and please don't tell your parents" I begged, she shook her head.

"Don't worry, I won't tell" she said, I nodded and headed into the living room to turn on the TV.

"Should I turn off the lights?" Jane asked me, I nodded and the room darkened.

"So do you like being a vampire?" she asked dropping a pillow next to me and sitting on it.

"Yeah I love it" I replied, she nodded and I sat down next to her while leaning back against the wooden coffee table.

"Do you drink blood?" she asked curiously, I looked down at her and sighed.

"Yeah I do. You're not freaked out are you?" I asked, worried that I had scared her.

"No, as long as you don't try to bite me" she said, I chuckled and Ethan sat down on the couch behind the table while Benny fell down next to him holding two big bottles of pop.

"Hey you're in my seat!" Sarah exclaimed carrying the bowl of popcorn.

"I always sit next to Ethan on movie night" Benny said, Sarah stared at him and a looked of realisation crossed his face.

"Oh I get it, you two wanna canoodle" he said smirking slightly.

"No we don't" Sarah said amused.

"As if. Canoodling is the absolute last thing I wanna do" Ethan said as Benny put the bottles on the table, Sarah gave him an' offended look and I snickered "Well you know. Not like the last thing in the world" he said nervously, Benny rolled his eyes and shuffled off the couch until he was sat next to me.

"Hey Max" he greeted, I giggled and nodded before turning to face the TV.

There was a loud thudding on the roof and the TV went all static, they all started pleading 'No' and I sighed knowing the TV was definitely not coming back on. There was a louder thud near the window and we all turned our heads "I have got to work on my roof landing" Rory's voice groaned, I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back in annoyance.

A While Later...

I was sat on the couch with my arms crossed in annoyance, Benny was stood up staring at the still static TV. Ethan and Sarah were at the dining table with Jane finishing off the pizza and Rory was lying down on the kitchen counter throwing an' apple up into the air repeatedly "They just whirpool'd into the 80's, their leg warmers are all wet. My favourite part's coming up" Benny said excitedly.

"How do you know? It's all static" Sarah said.

"Cuz were 92 minutes in" he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He knows this movie off by heart" Ethan said, she shot Benny a look of disbelief.

"That's really pathetic" she said,

"I'm so bored" Rory whined from the kitchen.

"Hey if you hadn't knocked out the satellite dish we'd all be enjoying jacuzzi time machine right now!" Benny exclaimed.

"You think grandma's making out with her boyfriend right now?" Jane asked turning to face Benny, everyone groaned in disgust and I grimaced.

"Don't you have some cards?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"My parents might have some old board games in the basement" Ethan said in thought, we all headed down into the basement and I was trying my best to ignore Rory...it was a lot harder than' I thought.

"C'mon Max you can't ignore me forever" he said as we reached the basement.

"No but I can try" I said looking at all the junk Ethan had down here.

"Okay we got Mathalot village" Sarah sighed.

"Too much Math" Benny said.

"Wordstrike?" she asked.

"Requires spelling. Got anything in the nice non-educational flavour?" Benny asked turning to face Ethan.

"Check this out" Ethan said excitedly, I turned around to find him holding a big dusty box "Spirit speaker. Host séances to make contact with the spirit world" he said reading from the box, he blew the dust in Sarah and Benny's direction causing them to cough.

"Now we're talking, let's meet up with some honey's from the other side" Benny said.

"What's a séance?" Rory asked.

"It's a ritual conducted to make contact with spirits" I said, they all gave me confused looks and I shrugged "What I get bored" I whined.

"Those things gimme the creeps, I thought they were banned from toy stores" Sarah said shuddering.

"Well this one looks seriously old" Ethan said inspecting the board.

"I don't think you should mess with it guys" she said nervously.

"What's the big deal? It's just a board game" Benny shrugged.

"It's what it represents that scares me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon, just one little game. Unless you're scared" Ethan said, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm a chicken buck buck. Jane and I are gonna go play dress up, try not to make a mess" she said taking Jane's hand and turning to me "You coming Max?" she asked, I glanced back at the boys and shook my head.

"Nah, I think I'll hang out down here" I replied, she nodded and headed upstairs with Jane.

"She has got to lighten up, so what do you say girls? Up for some supernatural action?" Benny asked looking back at us, the boys shrugged and we headed upstairs.

Short While Later...

"C'mon Benny. Let me play" I whined from my spot on the couch, he looked up from the board.

"No, put on a towel and then you can play" he said shaking his head, I pouted and crossed my arms childishly. They wouldn't let me play with the ghost board because I refused to wear a tea towel on my head and mess up my hair...they looked like idiots.

"Seriously though Benny, are the dish towels really necessary?" Ethan asked fiddling with the front of his.

"Do you want this to work or not? Okay I did this at a sleep over once, everybody two fingers on their respective corners. Then all we have to do is summon a spirit and ask it a question" Benny explained.

"Maybe Sarah was right. I don't think we should mess with this thing, we don't even know who or what is out there" Ethan said nervously.

"Dude, we're hanging out with vampires. We've taken down zombies, we pruned a haunted tree last month. What's a little voice from beyond?" Benny asked shaking his head.

"Dude has a point" I added gesturing to Benny, he winked before turning back to Ethan.

"Point taken, but we're reading the rules first" Ethan said firmly, Benny rolled his eyes.

"Fine mom" he groaned, I smiled in amusement and held the box lid in front of me.

"Rule number one, never play alone. Rule number 2, always finish your session by saying goodbye and waiting for the spirit to leave the board. Rule number 3, do not remove fingers from the board until spirit has been properly dismissed, failure to do so can have catastrophic results. Rule number 4, never ask the board 'is there anyone out there who wants to talk to us?' as such an' open invitation tends to attract evil entities" I read out, once I was done I rolled my eyes and dropped the box lid to the floor.

"Sweet, I'll start. You sure you don't wanna play Max?" Benny asked teasingly, I glared.

"Do I have to wear a towel?" I asked slightly irritated, he nodded.

"Then no, play by yourself" I said before leaning back on the couch, he shrugged and they all placed two fingers on each corner of the board.

"Alright. Oh great séance board, are there any friendly, gentle preferably hot spirits who'd like to hang with us dudes?" Benny asked, they all fidgeted excitedly and I rolled my eyes again.

"You guys make me sick" I muttered, a strange sound rang out and I turned my head to see the black circle in the middle of the board glow blue.

"Yes! Sweet! Now what?" Benny asked confusedly, I chuckled.

"You ask it a question!" I exclaimed amused, he rolled his eyes.

"Okay...uh, are you a chick spirit?" he asked hopefully, the word 'yes' appeared on the board and they became quite excited.

"You guys really need girlfriends" I said crawling down from the couch and sitting between Rory and Benny.

"You're my girlfriend Maxie" Rory pointed out, I sighed and turned back to the board.

"Will the world end in the year 2012 as the minds predicted?" Benny asked, the black circle turned red and the word 'No' appeared "Darn it, now I have to study for my final exams!" Benny exclaimed.

"Is there intelligent life on other planets?" Ethan asked curiously, it turned red again but this time 'Don't know' appeared.

"Oh she doesn't know. Does she know what the force is? Has she transcended the space time continuum?" Rory asked eagerly, the circle turned green and I laughed.

"Are all three of you geeks? Pretty much yeah" Ethan shrugged.

"Oh, I've got one. Will we be cool?" Benny asked, the circle turned red.

"No" The boys muttered in sync.

"Not even in college?" Benny asked disappointedly, it flashed red again.

"Ever?" Ethan squeaked, it flashed red again.

"Okay this is lame. I'm sure you were a hottie back when you had legs, but you are officially dismissed Chiquita. Goodbye!" Benny exclaimed annoyed that he would never be popular, the circle turned blue and the word 'Bye' appeared.

The boys took their fingers off the board "Let's go get a snack" Ethan said taking off the dish towel.

"Good idea" Benny agreed taking off his own dish towel.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" I smirked getting to my feet.

"What? Really Max?" Ethan whined, I shrugged and nodded.

"Girls gotta eat...or drink. Later dudes" I waved before leaving the house.

Later On...

I walked through the front door thanking god that my feet didn't burn again, I'd spent a while picking up my snack. There weren't may people around and I was a bit picky when it came down to my food "Guys?!" I called looking in the living room, I couldn't hear anything "Yo nerds!" I shouted knowing it would tick off Benny, when no one replied I knew they were out of the house "Damn" I muttered, I sniffed the air a few times before picking up on Benny's blood scent. Ever since the blood drive I'd been able to sniff out the boys by their blood...it was pretty easy.

"What the heck are you doing out here?" I asked pausing next to Rory, they jumped and turned to face me.

"Oh...hi Max" Benny greeted nervously, I narrowed my eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked recognizing his squeaky voice, it was his 'I-did-something-but-I-don't-want-you-to-know-about-it' voice.

"Nothing?" he said hopefully, I brought out my fangs and hissed his way. He jumped back with wide eyes "Rory played alone and now your sisters been possessed!" He shouted, I shifted back and crossed my arms.

"My sisters possessed? By a demon?" I asked, they nodded and I noticed the shovels "And you're doing what with the shovels?" I asked curiously.

"Digging up the Cubiley Animus, if we attach it to Benny's leaf blower then maybe we can kick it in reverse and suck the evil soul out of Sarah. This box contains souls, believe me" he explained starting to dig, I nodded and watched them attempt to dig it up.

Soon enough things started flying towards us "Is that Sarah?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's kidnapped Jane and they're hiding in my room. Dig" Ethan demanded, they started digging again and some robot box missed my face by an' inch.

"Okay, you may in my sisters body but I will kick your ass!" I shouted threateningly, Benny lifted something from the dirt and I looked back...it was a small box.

"Let's do this" Ethan said taking it from him, another box landed in front of us "Okay! Stop throwing my stuff!" Ethan shouted dropping the box to the floor.

"Hey Ethan, why did you just text me one of your baby pictures?" Rory asked chuckling, Ethan took the phone from him.

"She just sent this to the entire school. Oh that's it" Ethan groaned handing Rory back his phone "This is on" he declared picking up the box, I rolled my eyes and followed them into the house.

Few Minutes Later...

I watched the boys attach the box to the leaf blower while I wore protector goggles, I felt like I was in Physics class or something "I cant believe you boys. I leave you alone for like half hour and my sister gets possessed! No wonder you need a baby-sitter!" I exclaimed slightly annoyed, Ethan glared.

"Low blow Max. Okay I'm done" he announced, Benny nodded excitedly and tugged on the start-up string...nothing happened. He tried again but nothing happened.

"Did you check the fuel?" Ethan asked accusingly.

"Yes I checked the fuel, I already told you twice I filled it up" Benny replied irritatedly while tugging the string again.

"Maybe the cuppings you made for the tubing are malfunctioning" Ethan suggested adjusting the box, Benny rolled his eyes.

"Oh here we go. So everything I build is faulty and everything you build is golden?" he asked annoyed.

"You know I don't like your tone!" Ethan exclaimed, they started arguing and Rory an' I shared looks of annoyance.

"Guys!" I shouted, they immediately stopped arguing "Let the girl give it a shot" I said, they both rolled their eyes and shrugged while I moved to stand in front of Benny.

I inspected the leaf blower and soon found the problem...the 'On' switch was currently on 'Off'. I pushed down on the switch before taking hold of the handle and wire "Watch how it's done" I said before tugging lightly at the wire, the leaf blower started to rumble and I gave them a proud smirk "Girls do it better" I winked.

"Alright miss cocky, can I have it back now?" Benny asked impatiently, I rolled my eyes and handed him the leaf blower "Alright, let's bag us a demon!" he exclaimed as we followed him towards the stairs.

We all walked into Ethan's room and my eyes widened, objects were hovering in mid- air and the room was flashing red and blue "Hey, I like what you've done with the place" Rory shrugged, my sister was currently drawing demonic symbols on Ethan's bedroom walls.

"Those are some kind of demonic symbols" Ethan said in thought, Sarah heard him and slowly turned around...I actually found her outfit really cool.

"Is it wrong that I still think she's hot?" Benny asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you either give me back my sister and get in that board or else" Ethan threatened.

"Or else what?" Sarah asked, her voice came out deep and very demonic "Or else we're gonna take care of this Whitechappel style" he replied, she shouted something in Latin...I think.

"Alright, hot or not let's waste this demon!" Benny exclaimed, he and Ethan were both holding onto the leaf blower.

"Pull it" Ethan instructed, Rory tugged on the string and it started up "Jane! Run!" Ethan shouted, Rory jogged towards the closet door and dragged Jane out of the room before closing the door on us.

"Demon of the night, get the heck into this leaf blower" Benny demanded, sparkling pink particles started to float from Sarah into the leaf blower. So obviously the box thingy was working, Sarah soon fell the floor and they turned off the leaf blower. All the objects fell to the floor and the lights switched back on.

"Ow my head, what happened?" Sarah asked now back to normal.

"It was Rory's fault!" The boys exclaimed, the door swung open.

"I heard that" Rory said annoyed, they shrugged innocently and we all headed downstairs.

A Short While Later...

We all rushed around the room and tidied up Sarah's demonic mess, with some of our combined vampire-speed it didn't take long. The door opened and Ethan's parents walked in, Rory fell down onto the arm chair and tugged me onto his lap "Hey mom, hey dad" Ethan greeted trying to act nonchalant "How was the senior prom?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well it was a little slower than' I remember" his mother replied.

"Where's Grandma" Benny asked sitting down on the arm of the chair, I leaned back and rested my head against his stomach.

"The captain of the bowling team, took her to the pancake palace for the midnight buffet" Ethan's mom explained "Yeah I don't know where she gets her energy, I'm going to bed" she announced before heading upstairs.

"So, I hear you're the new president of the Whitechappel Justin Bieber fan club" Ethan's dad said, I laughed.

"What?" Benny asked curiously, though he seemed as amused as I did.

"Well Rory's parents were working the desert table and they showed us your status update. Are you sure you wanna sign up for figure skating?" Ethan's dad asked curiously.

"Okay dad, thanks but there's nothing to worry about" Ethan reassured.

"Okay, goodnight" His dad waved before also heading up.

"Justin Bieber? Really?!" Ethan exclaimed turning to face Sarah.

"It wasn't me remember?" she pointed out, he shrugged.

"Did you hide the Cubiley Animus?" he asked turning to Benny.

"Yeah, I hid it really well. That thing is never gonna bother us again" Benny reassured, Ethan nodded and sighed.

"Well, it's late and I'm tired. So I'll see you later?" he asked, we all nodded and left the house.

"Maxie" Rory whined, I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"What?" I asked still a little ticked off at him.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"For blowing me off? Yes" I replied a little snappish.

"I didn't mean to. My parents were running the desert table and I was supposed to help them. They only let me go at the last minute, you know I would never blow you off on purpose" he sighed nipping at my neck, I giggled and he smiled against my neck "Does that mean we're okay?" he asked moving so that he was in front of me, I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we're okay" I replied shrugging, he pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck. As I did I noticed Benny a few feet away, he was watching us both and seemed to have a slight jealous look on his face. I shook my head in confusion before hugging Rory tighter.


	13. Jesse's Girl

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while. I've been reading mostly and I noticed my stories have a lot of mistakes, so I'm going to correct them. Anyway my writing styles changed a bit but I hope you still enjoy my stories. And on another note, I noticed a few people would like me to pair Max and Benny together. I'm actually considering it, anyway hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

"Of course, the one time we get free pizza is when your mom is treating us!" Benny exclaimed sitting down on the top of the couch, I smiled and laid down on my back.

"The guy still had, 49 minutes and two seconds" Ethan said after glancing at his watch, Benny scoffed.

"Zero chance in that rust bucket. Which reminds me, limo or jet pack?" he asked, Ethan and I stared up at him with confused looks.

"What?" Ethan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Our ride to the 'fly off to the moon' dance. You already know my pick but d'you think the chicks will dig a stretch?" Benny asked in thought.

"What chicks?" Ethan asked shaking his head, I smiled in amusement.

"Jet pack it is" Benny said turning back to stare out the window.

"Benny, I think I'm out" Ethan shrugged, Benny turned his head with wide eyes.

"What?! We gotta go. Party, possible chicks, jet packs!" Benny exclaimed, I sat up straight and faced Ethan.

"Well ever since we dug up the Cubile Animus and Sarah got possessed and trashed the house, I've kind of felt like laying low" Ethan admitted.

"You can lay low when you're dead, these are the best years of our lives!" Benny exclaimed, Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"I really hope not" Benny replied, I chuckled.

_"Coming up, add another name to Whitechappel's list of missing persons. Who is it? Stand by"_ The TV guy said, Benny scoffed.

"Missing persons? How about my missing pizza! I'm calling it in" he said pulling out his cell-phone, I rolled my eyes.

"People going missing in Whitechappel? Tell us something we don't know" I said shaking my head, Ethan nodded in agreement.

"So, I don't mean to sound 'nosy' Max. But do you actually kill people?" he asked curiously, I sighed and shook my head.

"I kind of, only drink from Rory now. He feeds and I drink from him, it's easier and less messy" I explained shrugging, he nodded and looked back down at his homework.

The Next Day...

"That pizza place owes us big time!" Benny exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and leaned against the locker. Yesterday not only was the pizza guy late, he hadn't shown up at all. And unfortunately for Ethan and I, Benny wouldn't let it go.

"Give it up Benny" Ethan sighed shaking his head.

"We got stood up E, now I have a gaping pizza sized hole right here" Benny whined pointing to his chest, I nodded and he stuffed a candy bar into his mouth.

"Do you guys have a date to the 'fly off to the moon' dance yet?" Rory asked standing next to Ethan, I smiled.

"Pshh, this guys going stag. Gotta keep my options open yah know?" Benny shrugged, I rolled my eyes.

"Loser" Rory said doing the 'L' sign with his fingers, Benny glared and I chuckled.

"Hey Rorster" I greeted waving slightly, he smiled and pulled me into a tight vampire-hug. I giggled and glanced at Benny, who averted his eyes and fidgeted on the spot. It was the exact same thing he'd done last week when he saw me hug Rory, what was going on with him lately?.

"Hey Max, listen I gotta go but we'll hang later" he said hopefully as we both pulled away, I nodded and bit my lip as he wandered down the hall.

"Anyway. You know who you should ask?" Benny asked turning to Ethan "Sarah" he announced. Ethan nodded in disbelief before heading away himself "What? I did the Math. You've got a one in 2173 chance she'll say yes!" Benny shouted, I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Come on Benny" I said tugging his arm, he nodded and stuffed the candy bar back into his mouth before following me down the hall. We finally caught up to Ethan, who'd repeatedly told Benny that he would not be asking my sister to the dance. We turned the corner and I spotted my sister an' Erica heading our way.

"Well, hello _Sarah. _You ladies going to the dance tomorrow?" Benny asked curiously, I crossed my arms.

"Not with you dorks, I'm off to the zoo. It's feeding time" Erica shrugged, she walked a few feet ahead before turning back to us with a curious expression "Hey, are pandas still endangered?" she asked.

"Yes" The other three replied in unison, she nodded and shrugged.

"Bummer" she blew them a kiss before heading towards the exit doors, I rolled my eyes in amusement and faced the others.

"So, You guys off to some wild after-school dorkathon?" Sarah asked amusedly, Ethan scoffed while Benny nodded.

"No, for your information we're..." Ethan paused in thought before sighing "Yeah, chess club" he admitted.

"Well, laser chess. And we gotta get going before all the good laser's are taken, so" Benny shrugged.

"You could come with us if you want" Ethan offered.

"Hey, I'm not that desperate. Besides I have to study" she sighed shaking her head, I rolled my eyes.

"Studying for what? Vampire history?" Benny asked chuckling in amusement, she shook her head.

"I've missed so much class Mr G says I'll fail the whole semester unless I pass the makeup tests on Monday. Have fun at your club" she explained before walking away tiredly, I sighed.

"Man, she's gotta relax. Count Dracula never had a degree, and he owned a castle!" Benny exclaimed shrugging, I rolled my eyes again.

"Look, she just wants to do human stuff while she still can. Give her a break, anyway have fun at laser chess" I waved about to head down the hall.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ethan asked curiously, I turned back around to face them.

"Feeding time. I'll see you" I shrugged before carrying on.

Later On...

"This?" Ethan asked holding up a camouflage vest-top, I rolled my eyes from my spot on his bed.

"Where we going, paintballing?" Benny mocked, Ethan sighed and dropped the shirt. He'd texted me and Benny about an hour ago, asking us for help. Although to be fair when he texted me I thought it was something completely different, I had no idea he meant 'fashion' help.

"This on?" he repeated holding a plaid top, I narrowed my eyes.

"You still wear plaid?!" Benny exclaimed, Ethan groaned and turned back to face his closet. Benny was lying down on the bed, his legs crossed and arms resting underneath his head. I was leaning against the window on his right, my arms crossed and legs resting on his stomach...he was a pretty comfy rest for my legs.

"Ha, how about this?" Ethan asked turning back around, he held a t-shirt that had a tux print on it. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Okay, that's it! We're rolling in style, we are renting tuxes" Benny said irritatedly, I chuckled.

"Give him a break Benny, he's a nerd he doesn't know what to wear to a dance" I said amusedly, he nodded.

"I guess, comfy there Max?" he asked nodding towards my legs, I shrugged.

"Yeah, your a nice pillow Benny" I replied fiddling with a strand of my curly hair, he smirked and shuffled down onto the bed while closing his eyes.

"No, oh no" Ethan panicked running towards us, he held something in his hands I narrowed my eyes...it was the Cubile Animus.

"Oh don't worry it'll be awesome" Benny said waving a hand, his eyes were closed so he had no idea what Ethan was holding.

"No, Benny. How did this get in my closet?" Ethan asked with wide eyes, Benny's eyes opened and his also widened "I told you to put it somewhere no one would ever find it" Ethan said nervously.

"Have you see your closet?" Benny said sitting straight, I pulled my legs back and tilted my head.

"Benny I had a vision, when we dug up the Cubile Animus something got out. Or somebody" Ethan said, Benny shook his head in confusion "Jesse" Ethan sighed.

"What? We totally vanquished him!" Benny exclaimed.

"Well then somehow we un-vanquished him. When we dug up the box" Ethan explained, Benny slowly raised to his feet.

"You mean he was in the box? And we...are you sure?" he asked, Ethan nodded.

Well, there's only one way to find out" he shrugged, I tilted my head.

In The Garden...

We stood in a straight line, staring at the human footprints leading through the mud and out of Ethan's backyard "Oh no, no no no no no" Benny pleaded.

"We are so dumb!" Ethan exclaimed, I crossed my arms.

"We are so dead, we're gonna die. Instead of wearing a tux to the dance it'll be to my funeral. Which means we should probably buy instead of rent" Benny said nodded, I rolled my eyes.

"What is so bad about Jesse being back?" I asked confusedly, they both turned to me with disbelieving expressions.

"Well he turned your sister into a vampire without permission, he tried to bring back his followers and destroy our entire town, he tried to kill us!" Benny exclaimed, I nodded.

"Okay Benny! I get it!" I exclaimed shaking my head, he sighed.

"We have to find Sarah" Ethan said, Benny turned to him.

"Great, now we're gonna die twice. First Sarah will kill us and then Jesse will!" Benny exclaimed, Ethan grabbed his shoulders.

"Benny get a grip!" he exclaimed.

"I'm too young to die!" Benny shouted, I groaned in annoyance and jumped in front of him.

"Benny, calm down. Okay?" I asked placing my hands gently on his shoulders, he stared at me for a moment before nodding. I smiled slightly and a whizzing noise was heard from behind us.

"Okay Sarah you have to listen..." Ethan started, I turned to see my sister.

"Jesse's back!" They exclaimed in unison, I tilted my head.

"How do you know?" Ethan asked with narrowed eyes, she sighed.

"He just proposed to me" she admitted.

"What?" We asked in sync, she nodded.

"Jesse's weak! We need to take him out now before he gets his strength back. We'll go tomorrow night" she said, I nodded.

"But it's the dance" Benny whined.

"We're coming, right Benny?" Ethan asked shooting his best friend a warning look, Benny sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"He's weak?" he asked turning back to Sarah, she nodded.

"He can barely walk"

"Alright, let's smoke this broke-down vampire. Again!" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'll set the meeting and you guys get the gear" she said pulling out her cell-phone.

"Okay, it's Jesse takedown 2.0. And this time we know what we're doing" Ethan said excitedly.

"And we'll still have time to dance our way into the honey's hearts" Benny added.

"That's right. We can totally do this!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Good, because Jesse wants to meet at the school for nine" Sarah explained.

"Perfect, we are super psyched" Benny said unenthusiastically, Ethan nodded.

"Let's go, fearless vampire hunters" she smirked heading towards the house, the boys shared nervous looks and we followed her.

The Next Day, Before The Dance...

"Max you are not helping!" Sarah shouted as we walked towards Ethan's house, I groaned in annoyance and caught up to her. We'd been arguing ever since yesterday, since she'd announced that they were going to fight Jesse. I was determined to help, but Sarah's older sister overprotective instincts were kicking in...again.

"Yes I am! I'm just as strong as you are maybe more!" I exclaimed shaking my head in disbelief, I had no idea why she didn't want me to fight. If anything I thought it would be better with me fighting, stronger in numbers...or something like that.

"I'm not changing my mind, Max. Let it go!" she exclaimed as we walked up the steps leading to Ethan's porch, I screamed frustratedly.

"I'm a full vampire Sarah! I'm stronger than you, if anything I should help!" I shouted, she paused and spun around to face me.

"Max you don't get it! You may be a full vampire to most people, but to me you're my baby sister. Don't you get that? I've been worrying about you since you were born and that's not going to change" she said in a calmer tone, I sighed in realisation.

"I get that, Sarah. But you need to trust me, I'm so strong and fast and if you let me I could take down as many vampires as I need. Please" I begged shaking my head, she sighed in thought.

"Fine, but promise me that if things get rough you'll go. Promise me" she said, I nodded and crossed my heart with my pinkie "Good, now let's get the nerd squad" she said smiling, I chuckled and rang the doorbell. The door swung open revealing Ethan's mom, she smiled and opened it wider.

"Come on girls, you look gorgeous" she said as we entered the house, I smiled and she closed the door "Ethan!" she called turning around, she paused at the sight of both boys on the stairs. I bit my lip hoping to contain my laughter.

"Hi guys" Sarah greeted, I nodded in greeting.

"You both look adorable" Mrs Morgan said nodding, Benny's smile fell and Ethan shrugged "Okay, it's picture time!" she announced heading into the living room, I sighed nervously and we all followed her in.

Sarah and I stood a few inches in front of the boys, with Ethan on my left and Benny on Sarah's right. Mrs Morgan had the camera aimed our way, and I knew that once she clicked that button Sarah and I weren't going to be in that photo "Okay. 1, 2, 3..." Benny and Ethan jumped in front of us, blocking us from the camera. Mrs Morgan glanced down at the photo and sighed "Oh c'mon you guys you completely blocked out the girls, we've gotta take another one" she said looking up at us.

"Gotta go mom" Ethan said nervously, she nodded and we walked towards the front door.

"Okay, have a good time. And don't drink too much of the red stuff!" she said as we were about to exit.

"What?!" We exclaimed facing her with wide eyes, she shook her head.

"Punch, don't they serve punch at high school dances any more?" she asked confusedly, we sighed in relief.

"Bye mom!" Ethan said opening the door, she nodded and we exited the house.

At The Dance...

I was stood in the gym-turned- disco with the boys, waiting for Sarah's signal. To pass the time Benny had decided to drink nearly half of the fountain, it was pretty weird "Do you really think you should be drinking so much?" Ethan asked, Benny nodded.

"The key to fighting vampires is to hydrate" he replied.

"Really? Where do you get all this information?" Ethan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Dusk" Benny admitted, I chuckled.

"Hey guys!" I turned around and my eyes widened, Rory stood wearing what look like an astronaut costume.

"What are you wearing?!" Benny asked.

"We were supposed to dress up, you said we were wearing suits!" Rory exclaimed.

"Space suits Rory" Ethan replied with an amused tone.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it" Rory said nodding, I smiled and Ethan's cell-phone started to beep. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen before turning to us.

"It's Sarah, Jesse's here" he explained, I nodded.

"Okay, but before we go...I gotta go" Benny said shrugging, I rolled my eyes.

"Forget it, we gotta go. Come on" Ethan said, Benny nodded and picked up the duffel bag. As soon as we reached the hall, we parted ways. I found Sarah near the entrance waiting for me.

"It's go time" she sighed nervously, I nodded and followed her down the hall.

"I was worried you might not show" I flinched in surprise and spun around...it was Jesse.

"Wouldn't miss it" Sarah smirked crossing her arms, he nodded and turned to me.

"You brought a friend?" he asked with raised eyebrows, I shrugged.

"She brought her sister" I corrected, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Max? Well look at you, all grown up. Are you a fledgling just like your sister here?" he asked gesturing to Sarah, I shook my head and he chuckled "Well, didn't I choose the wrong sister" he muttered, I glared and shook my head.

"Jesse come on! There's a smorgasbord of Freshman in there!" Erica exclaimed impatiently while exiting the dance, once she noticed Sarah and I she paused.

"Sarah, Max. What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms.

"What we need to do, do not try and stop us" Sarah replied shaking her head.

"Us? What you and her?" Jesse asked nodding to me. The locker behind him slammed open and Benny stepped out, Ethan climbed out of the empty recycling bin behind us.

"No, us. The same ones that killed you last time" he said adjusting his tux, in a way that kind of reminded me of James Bond.

"Good, you got my invitation" Jesse shrugged, Sarah turned to him with a curious expression.

"You knew I would bring them here?" she asked slightly nervous, he nodded.

"Of course, and you're not the only one who brought friends" he replied, loud snarling was heard and I turned my head. A vampire approached Ethan, and two approached Benny.

"Too weak to fight your own battles huh? Lame" Benny said glancing between Jesse and the vampire.

"Hey, if you wanna raise the stakes fine. We can do that" Ethan shrugged, he pulled a wooden stake out of his sleeve and shoved it through the chest of the vampire closest to him. I shifted and walked towards Benny, who I knew couldn't fight off two full grown vamps. He flashed one with a UV light before turning him to ash with a garlic bomb, I smiled and turned to the other.

"Well well well, you've gotta be one of the hottest vampires I've ever seen" he smirked giving me the 'one over', I scoffed and shook my head.

"Flattery will get you no where with me" I said, I slammed my foot into his groin and sent him flying down the hallway. I turned to Benny while the guy was down "You help with Jesse, I'll take this one down" I said gesturing to the male vamp, who was currently dented in the lockers.

"Got it, good luck Max" he said handing me a wooden stake, I smiled and nodded. I turned back to face the vampire who'd climbed out of his dent, I sighed and walked down the hall towards him.

"That was cute" he shrugged, I nodded.

"Well then what I'm about to do next will be frickin' adorable" I snapped, he hissed and stalked towards me. He swung out his right fist and I ducked before shoving the stake into his chest, he snarled before dissolving into ash. I sighed and headed back towards the others, who weren't all there. Benny was missing, and so was Ethan. But for some reason Erica had a tight grip on Sarah's throat.

"Erica I'm your friend! Look into my eyes please!" Sarah exclaimed, Erica smirked and leaned down. I was about to move forward and stop her when Sarah suddenly slammed their foreheads together, I winced and Erica pulled back.

"Ow! What the heck! What's going on?" she asked looking up at Sarah, she was obviously back to normal.

"Jesse put you in a trance, we have to find him now!" Sarah explained, Erica nodded and we all headed down the hall. We turned the corner and found Jesse with a grip on Ethan's shoulder.

"Let him go" I demanded crossing my arms.

"I don't care how cute you are, no one puts me in a trance" Erica said glaring in his direction.

"Why do you even care about this meat? In 500 years you won't even remember it's name" Jesse said shaking his head, I narrowed my eyes.

"He's my best friend! Let him go, now!" I exclaimed, he shook his head.

"No, Sarah come with me and be what you're mean to be. Your sister could come too if you want" he offered shrugging, Sarah shook her head.

"Get it through your thick vampire brain. If you hurt my friends or family I will make you regret it even if it takes a thousand years. But I will never, _never_ be one of you" she said, he nodded and pulled Ethan closer.

"We'll see" he said, he raised Ethan's wrist to his mouth and my eyes widened. Jesse sank his fangs into Ethan's wrist and Sarah gasped. He pulled away a few seconds later and dropped Ethan to the floor, he turned to us with blood staining his lips. I stared down at Ethan who writhed in pain on the floor, he was changing and fast. I suddenly heard footsteps and I looked to see Benny had arrived.

"Ethan!" he exclaimed worriedly, I sighed and looked up at Jesse.

"Now, either you become one of us. Or he does" he said nodding towards Ethan, I shook my head in disbelief "See you soon" he smirked before vampire-speeding away, I dropped down next to Ethan along with Sarah.

"Ethan don't worry, okay? We're not gonna let you change" I reassured while pushing my hands down on his shoulders, Sarah took his wrist and hesitatingly put it to her mouth "Sarah" I sighed shaking my head.

"I have to, he'll change if I don't. You can't do it you won't be able to pull away" she pointed out, I nodded.

"Sarah...don't" Ethan gasped, she sank her fangs into his wrist and started to drain out the venom. I kept my hands on his shoulders to prevent him from moving, if he moved too much she could tear out his wrist.

"What's she doing?" Benny asked confusedly while staring down at us, Erica sighed.

"Saving him" she said sadly, Sarah soon pulled her fangs from Ethan's wrist and sighed. I let go of his shoulders as he fell unconscious.

A While Later...

I stood outside Ethan's house with Sarah, Rory and Erica. Ethan was safe in his house and cured, but my sisters life was about to change because of it "He'll be okay right?" she asked hopefully while turning back to us.

"Yeah" Erica said shrugging, Rory nodded.

"Ethan's a rock. When we were both sick with the pig flu, I was puking for like..." Rory paused as Erica stepped forward and punched him in the arm, I smiled in amusement "What I mean is, welcome to team 'V' Sarah. It may not be awesome at first, but after a few decades or so..." this time I was the one who punched him, in the exact same spot.

"So, I guess we'll really be best friends forever now huh?" Erica asked throwing an arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"Enough with the girl gab, let's hit that after party!" Rory exclaimed before shooting up into the air, I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome to the rest of your life girlfriend. When you're ready, we will be there for you" Erica said before taking off after Rory, Sarah sighed and glanced back at the house.

"Don't worry about Ethan, he'll be fine" I reassured, she nodded and turned back to me.

"Is being a vampire as hard as I think it'll be?" she asked tilting her head, I smiled and shrugged.

"Honestly? Probably. But don't worry, we'll be there every step of the way. Now come on, I don't like flying on my own" I shrugged motioning to the sky, she smiled and nodded. She jumped up and flew into the sky while I glanced at Ethan's house, I really did think he would be okay.

"Hey Max! Come on I'm not getting any younger!" Rory shouted from somewhere in the distance, I giggled and rolled my eyes before shooting up into the night sky.

**AN: Hey guys, I'm afraid this is the end of 'My Baby Sisters a vampire' but I may do a sequel. Let me know if I should, but I hope you enjoyed the story and Review if you can :D, BabyAngel out xxx.**


	14. Important AN

**AN: Hey guys, sequel has been posted! Title is 'The High School Life of a Teenage Vampire', check it out if you can and I hope you enjoy it. BabyAngel out xoxx**


End file.
